


The consequences of jello

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Asami Sato is a BOSS, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a noob, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Falling In Love, Food Fight, I swear..., I'm Going to Hell, Just Fucking Ridiculous, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Midnight delight, Office Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Smutty smut smut smut, Strap-Ons, There's romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Wow, Wrestling, did I mention smut?, fluff abounds, silliness abounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Jello shot shenanigans. Nuff said.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JMStei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMStei/gifts).



> *pops out of bushes*  
> Shouts "what's that??*  
> Throws fic and runs.
> 
> So I needed write something fluffy and fun after my last chapter of STEMinism.
> 
> I'd actually started this a few weeks ago but got too caught up to finish it.
> 
> Then I ripped JMStei a new one and felt awful. This is for you. I'm so sorry, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Cheers to all and thanks for reading!

This was a bad idea. This was the worst idea in the long, sad history of bad ideas. This was probably the single most defining moment in my life. And it was a mistake.

I'm talking about jello shots. Though, I suppose jello isn't inherently bad. Just the false sense of bravado one incurs after ingesting said jello shots.

Bolin had decided to throw one of his infamous ragers and insisted jello shots were necessary.

So we spent hours making an entire army of jello shots. Black cherry vodka. Strawberry rum daiquiri. Limoncello. Peach champagne. Jack Daniels lime. We even went so far as to make cherry bombs that we soaked in moonshine, covered in white chocolate, and rolled in blue sprinkles.

Halfway through the night, for some reason, Bo decided to challenge me to a jello shot eating contest. Whoever could down the most shots in three minutes without hurling would be declared the winner. We threw in dares to make it interesting. I dared Bolin to ask out Opal, a girl who worked at the box office of the local theater. He'd been crushing on for months and spent more money on movies than is within means of a reasonable budget. Bo, however, was not as kind, if my dare could be said to be kind. If I lost, I was to remove my shirt, tie a bedsheet around my neck, and wear a lampshade on my head whilst loudly proclaiming "I AM THE MIGHTY AVATAR! BEHOLD MY CAPE AND MY CROWN!" to everyone I met.

I lost. Badly. About 8 shots in, I couldn't handle it anymore. Bolin downed a record 15. Slurring through a grin, he smacked me on the back and shouted "esss no sh-hic-shhaaame in loosin! Now g-go don your uhhhh*BELCH*vatar cost...cost...hic-costume!"

"Alright Bo. By the way, how many of me are there?" I laughed as I walked away.

"Shh-shhuuut up Korra...Korras. Oh wow, I didn't know you had sisters!"

I quickly found Opal and sent her Bolin's way, hearing him declare he had never seen a more beautiful maiden. At least that's what I think I heard before Opal patted his shoulder and dragged him to the kitchen for water.

I walked the short hallway to my apartment. If I was going to do something this embarrassing, it was going to be with my own sheet, dammit.

I pulled the blue flat sheet from my queen size bed without thinking through any consequences. I also decided to change into a sports bra, since I'd be shirtless the rest of the night. I didn't really see a need to draw attention to both my abs and my breasts. Besides, Mako was lurking around the party as was Tahno, and that was not the kind of attention I wanted.

I also grabbed one of my lampshades that was smaller and fit over my head but didn't cover my eyes. No sense running into walls, I was going to feel foolish enough.

Returning back to Bolin's place I cracked his front door to peek inside before my grand entrance. Satisfied I wasn't going to injure anyone, I kicked open the door and dropped into snake creeps through the grass, a basic Tai Chi pose, before bellowing "I AM THE MIGHTY AVATAR! BEHOLD MY CAPE AND MY CROWN!"

Bolin's apartment erupted in applause and laughter. All I could do was grin. He never said I couldn't have fun with his stupid dare.

The evening progressed in much the same way with more booze and me making an ass of myself.

I started to think of new ways to make my introduction more entertaining. Sometimes I would swoosh my cape. Other times I would point to my crown, making sure to flex my arms and abs.

But after so long, I got tired of making a fool of myself and began grumbling.

That is, until I looked up from an unenthusiastic introduction to catch a glimpse of the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen chatting amiably with Opal behind Bolin's couch. Her skin was moon pale. She had the most brilliant green eyes outlined in smoky makeup, long black hair done in waves, and perfectly kissable, ruby red lips. When she smiled, her perfect, white teeth caused me to stagger.

In my Avatar (drunken) state, began to formulate a plan for the best introduction yet.

I downed a shot of the nearest booze and took off toward the couch at a dead run. I took a quick step and climbed the cushions onto the back of the couch as I began to proclaim valiantly: "I am the mighty avat-AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The beautiful woman looked up just in time to watch me vault onto the back of the couch and witness my momentum carry me forward.

We locked eyes and I seemed to fall forward in slow motion. Her eyes widened with shock and her mouth formed a perfect surprised "oh" as I crashed forward. Right. On. Top. Of. Her.

My motion carried us to the ground, where I ended up pressed into this gorgeous stranger, my cape billowing down around and over us. I had lost my lampshade at some point during the collision so there was no protection when my head careened forward and cracked into hers, smashing our lips together until her head thudded into the floor.

She let out a muffled mmmmpphh sound, followed by a "fuck Newton's first law." She grabbed my shoulders to shove me off then abruptly froze. She gasped in shock and allowed her fingers to delicately wander down my arms to my waist. I pulled back to ask if she was ok only to see her eyes fill with curiosity.

Being covered in the sheet, we had a relative amount of privacy. It didn't take long though before there were jeers and shouts of "are you ok??"

I didn't hear any of them. I was too lost in the beautiful eyes of the woman crushed beneath me.

She delicately cleared her throat and called out to the rest of the party we were fine before calmly turning her attention back to me.

"So you're the mighty Avatar, huh?" She quipped.

I grinned like a total noob. "Yes, I am. I have a cape!" I proclaimed.

"You do. Why is it blue?"

"Well because I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, of course!"

"Of course. And does the mighty Avatar have a name?"

"Oh! A name. Yeah, I-I have one of those. Sure. I'm Korra."

"Korra. Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe."

Spirits I loved how my name sounded coming from her lips. "Ha, uh yep. That's uh, that's me! And who, uh, who do I have the pleasure of..." I floundered for an appropriate verb. "Of uhh, running into this fine night?"

The gorgeous stranger furrowed her brows like she was confused then surprised. She gave a small smile before she spoke. "Why I'm the industrialist Asami Sato, owner and CEO of Republic City's Future Industries."

"That's a good one. Did you lose a bet with Bolin too?"

The woman looked utterly confused by my question. "Who's Bolin?"

If I weren't already on the floor, my jaw would have broken from the amount of force it hit it with. "You mean--you're really--and I.... oh shit, I'm so sorry!" I scrambled to remove myself from Asami Freaking Sato(!) but the sheet covering us proved to be endless. I panicked and began flailing uselessly, only managing to further entangle us.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy Korra." Asami laughed. And wow. Just wow. What an incredible sound. "It's not every day a beautiful woman such as yourself literally falls into my waiting arms. I'd rather not squander such a unique opportunity." She had moved her arms around to my back and began tracing soothing patterns into my exposed skin.

I calmed down and rested on my elbows, poised above Asami. If she wanted to stay here, who was I to challenge such a powerful woman?

"So, uh, fuck Newton's first law?"

Asami tinted pink and snorted. "You heard that, huh? Newton's first law states that an object in motion will stay in motion unless--"

"Unless acted upon by an equal and opposite force," I finished for her. "But wouldn't the third law be more fitting in our current scenario?"

Asami stared in wonder and whispered "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Ergo, I'm having as much of an effect on you as you are on me." She wiggled her hips slightly and I felt the motion deep in my core. It took a great amount of effort to suppress a moan. "Beauty and brains! How did I get so lucky as to meet you tonight?"

Now hardly seemed the time to tell her about my drunken antics with Bolin but words tumbled out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying.

"Why don't you let me buy you coffee sometime and I'll tell you all about it," I purred with a wink.

Wow. I can guarantee I have never been so damn smooth before in all my life. But smooth as it may have been, my heart was pounding, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

Asami looked up at me and appeared to ponder her options. "Hmm, well, I do like coffee. Know any good places close to here we could get a cup this time of night?"

I was not expecting that response.

"R-right now? You want t-to get coffee? Right now?"

Asami tilted her head up slightly and planted a warm kiss on the corner of my mouth. "Yes. Right now." Her eyes were shining, wide and beautiful, full of something similar to mischief.

Holy shit. Does this happen in real life? Am I so drunk that I'm cuddling on the floor with a toaster and hallucinating that it can speak? Or did Asami Sato really just ask to leave with me? I warred with myself over the proper response while Asami looked up at me expectantly. "Well, uh, yeah!" I answered after some delay. "M-my apartment is just down the hall. And I, uh, I do own a coffee maker, so... is that--is that close enough?"

"Well that depends..." Asami began, running her tongue over her bottom lip, "are you on the menu?" She whispered in my hear and pulled on the lobe with her teeth.

Whoa. This woman. This crazy, beautiful, intelligent woman, managed to cause desire to shoot straight through my body and culminate in a pulsing need right between my legs with one sentence. The warm air of her breath made me shiver and all rational thought flew out the window with a simple, albeit suggestive, question.

"Hold on to me," I husked out.

"What?"

"Wrap your arms around me and hold on tight," I commanded. My tone must have left no room for arguments. Asami's pupils blew out with lust as she curled her arms around my neck and locked her ankles around my waist. With little effort, I sat up on my knees, hooked my arms under Asami's legs then stood up. To avoid further embarrassment or injury, I swung the sheet around Asami and over the shoulder she didn't have her face buried in. Damn. Her breath was hot on my neck and I could feel her begin to scatter kisses along it.

My apartment seemed impossibly far away given Asami's careful and insistent attentions.

"Bye Bo," I called out hastily over my shoulder, pulling his door behind me with my leg. I moved quickly to my own door while Asami shifted slightly in my arms. Soon her lips were pressed against mine in a fiery kiss. "Do me a favor," I moaned.

"Anything," Asami answered, tugging my bottom lip with her teeth.

"Pinch me so I know this isn't a dream."

Asami pulled back slightly, running her tongue over her lips. "Oh, I'm real, baby." Before I knew what had happened, Asami had dropped from my grasp and slammed me into my door, sealing her mouth over mine in something that can only be described as pure, unadulterated need. The kiss was hot and hungry, a battle of tongues and knashing teeth. Spirits, this woman.

One of my hands tangled in Asami's hair as she grazed her teeth along my neck and collar bone, soothing the sensitive flesh with her tongue. My other hand fumbled behind me for the doorknob. I needed Asami inside, in all capacities, now. When I found the knob, I pulled Asami up into another blazing kiss, turning the handle as our lips met. We stumbled backwards through my door and nearly toppled over, save for my grip on the door. I began to walk Asami backwards to my bedrom and kicked the door shut behind me. I heard a sharp cracking sound but couldn't bring myself to care. So much for that deposit, but holy shit, this gorgeous woman in my arms was more than worth it.

"Mmmm," I moaned into her mouth. "You know, I bet you an orgasm your clothes look better on the floor." I heard Asami's breath hitch before she locked her gaze with mine.

"Let's not waste any time finding out, shall we?"

I had never heard a better idea in my life. I couldn't take my eyes off of Asami as she ripped open her shirt, buttons popping everywhere.

Asami shimmied out of her jeans and turned around slowly, giving me a perfect view of her backside. While I was fixated on her gorgeous ass, Asami reached up and unhooked the clasp of her bra. She looped a strap on one finger and dangled it behind her, tossing a sultry look over her shoulder that flipped her hair in the sexist maneuver I'd ever seen. She dropped the bra and threw me a wink, her lips upturning in a sexy little smirk, asking "are you coming?" before confidently strutting through the doorway to my mussed up bed.

"Not yet, but I will be," I murmured. I counted to ten very quickly in my head before I ripped off the remainder of my scant clothing, giving zero fucks about the mess.

Pounce is the wrong verb to use when describing what I did when I saw Asami, standing nearly naked, in front of my bed with a sexy little smile, half lidded eyes, giving me the come hither gesture with her finger. Tackle. Tackle would be appropriate.

I charged forward and Asami was ready. She tangled her hands in my hair, jumping and locking her legs around my waist again. Her lips smashed into mine and I grabbed two giant handfuls of her perfect ass.

I walked us forward the two whole steps it took to reach my bed and crashed on top of Asami, our lips still locked in a pleasant battle. I soon found myself distracted by the line of Asami's jaw, the column of her neck, the delicate collar bones that jutted out and her pounding pulse I could see at her throat. I latched on to that pulse and sucked with abandon. Nothing I had ever tasted before was nearly half as delicious as Asami's beautiful pale skin. I pulled away to see a purple bruise and laved over it with my tongue. Asami gasped in approval. I needed to earn more of those sounds, I needed to hear my name on her lips as she spilled over the edge into pure bliss. I needed...I needed...

Asami caught my mouth again and let her fingers wander over my back, down my sides, around to my hips, up to my breasts, tugging on my nipples. Her fingertips were calloused from years of work on engines and other things, not soft like the hands of someone who worked in an office all day. It was a welcome and pleasant surprise, causing me to break the kiss with a groan.

Asami coaxed me up her body slightly so I was straddling her navel, sucking one of my nipples into her mouth using just the perfect amount of teeth. She continued to roll the other nipple with her thumb and abruptly switched, giving the second nipple equal attention.

Asami pushed my shoulders slightly and we both sat up. The new position meant I was now straddling Asami's lap. She curled her legs under me, sitting in a cross legged position.

I ran my hands down her shoulders, across her chest, down to her breasts, tracing the soft lines of her stomach and to her hips, holding her with one hand and lifting her face with the other. I planted a gentle kiss to her lips, and smiled, hoping I wasn't about to ruin this perfect, hot as fuck moment.

"Asami Sato, are we going to scissor?"

Asami didn't miss a beat or blink before saying "No self-respecting lesbian scissors. Ever." Crashing our lips together again, one of Asami's hands began to wander down the plain of my abdomen. She traced the lines of my stomach and carefully walked her fingers down to my center.

She broke the kiss to look in my eyes as her fingers sought out my sodden core. I hummed when she found my delicate and sensitive clit. "You're sooo wet for me, Korra," she started.

"Less talking, more fucking," I groaned.

Asami didn't need any more encouragement. Her fingers slid through my wetness to my entrance and two fingers plunged deep inside of me. We both moaned at the contact.

I wrapped my arms around Asami's neck and leaned down to placed my forehead against hers. She watched as she gave a testing thrust and I rolled my hips into her. Asami curled on each thrust and me rocking my hips meant my clit hit her palm just right. We set up rhythm of long, fast strokes and it wasn't long until I tangled my hands into Asami's hair, kissing her furiously trying to keep from screaming.

Asami, however, was having none of it. She tugged my bottom lip with her teeth again and pulled back to watch my face. "Let it out, baby, I wanna hear you."

I closed my eyes in ecstasy and began to release deep, guttural sounds I had never heard from myself before. I didn't care. Asami was too gorgeous and too skilled to hold back from anymore. My orgasm crashed over me and I felt like my core was going to explode from the amount of tension coiled there. The release was more than incredible. I threw my head back and leaned away from Asami, thrusting my hips erratically. I couldn't bring myself to care if our rhythm was broken. Asami filled me so perfectly and her fingers were magical. I barely registered my own screams through the pleasure coursing through my veins.

Asami smiled up at me and began covering all my skin she could reach in soft kisses, her thrusts slowing down to work me through my aftershocks. I shivered with each new wave and wondered how sex had never felt this amazing before. I leaned back into Asami and panted heavily, still letting out little squeaks of pleasure escape. I found her mouth and kissed her gently, trying to keep from smiling too broadly.

I opened my eyes to see Asami staring at me intently, a curious expression on her face. Something like awe. I kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled.

"I don't think I've ever come so hard before," I panted, pressing my forehead to Asami's again.

She smiled and laughed, kissing me tenderly. "I suppose I'll take the compliment then," she whispered, her lips brushing mine with each word.

"You really know how to use your hands," I huffed and Asami full on broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Well, I am an engineer, you know," she said with a grin. Her eyes were so full of humor and wit I had to stop myself from drowning in their mirth.

I kissed Asami deeply and leaned her back onto the bed. She stretched out her long legs and I tangled mine around them, pressing a knee into Asami's center. Her panties were soaked and couldn't stop the moan escaping my mouth.

Asami sighed and whispered in my ear "see what you did? My panties are ruined now..." She nipped at my throat and turned to look at me very seriously.

Her eyes were filled with lust and my heart thudded in response. I kissed Asami again with all the passion and desire I could muster. I kissed down her throat, across her clavicle, down the center of her sternum between her breasts. I kissed over to one perfectly pink nipple and began to swirl it with my tongue. Asami's breath hitched and her hand began carding through my hair. I sucked her nipple deeper into my mouth and grazed my teeth over it. Asami gasped.

I released her nipple with a pop and kissed over to the outside of her breast, biting with the intent to bruise. Asami gasped again and I smiled, soothing the new bruise with my tongue.

I kissed over to her other side and kissed along her ribs. I bit down again and sucked, leaving a new bruise.

If I only get one night of Asami Sexy-As-Fuck Sato, I was going to give her something to remember me by.

I paid careful attention to her other breast before kissing my way down her flat stomach. Her muscles weren't as defined as mine, but dammit if she wasn't absolutely stunningly perfect.

I reached Asami's panty line and ran the tip of my tongue along the top. I was rewarded with a moan and a shiver.

I grabbed either side of Asami's panties and asked "how fond of these are you?"

She ran a had through her hair and gave me a pointed look as if to say "why the fuck are you stopping?"

"I mean, since they're ruined anyway," I offered coyly, fisting the fabric and ripping them in half.

Asami's eyes burned into mine.

I read once that eye contact is how souls catch fire. If that's true, consider me aflame.

I broke eye contact with Asami to look at my newly freed prize.

Asami was smooth and petaled open in the most beautiful manner, her lips swollen and silky with her desire.

I had never wanted someone so badly.

I dipped my head and ran my tongue through her folds, flicking my eyes up to hers. They fluttered closed and a sigh escaped her lips.

Her taste spread delicately along my tongue. When I thought her neck was delicious I was not prepared for this.

The taste of Asami's arousal was sweet and light heady like a good champagne, but also salty, blending into the most amazing flavor profile I had ever imagined.

I moaned into her folds and Asami shivered, her hips moving slightly to find more friction.

I ran a few more languid strokes up Asami's slit before I moved up to her delicate bundle. I sucked greedily and began to swirl it with my tongue. Asami cried out in pleasure, a strangled moan that was half pleasure, half plea.

I wrapped my hands around her legs and lifted her slightly. I pushed my chest up against her sinful ass and yanked a few pillows down the bed. I set her into the pillows like they were her throne then plunged the fingers of my right hand mercilessly into her.

I sucked harder on her clit, grazing the shaft with my teeth and swirling my tongue in time with my thrusts. I found her swollen g-spot and curled my fingers to tap it with each thrust.

"Oh Korra! Right there baby, right fucking there!" Asami only began to curse more and beg me to move harder, faster, deeper, oh, oh yes, oh fuck yes!

My pride swelled with each new curse that spilled from Asami's mouth until

"Oh fuck me, baby, I'm coming! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!" Her words become a high pitched keening wail and I thrust into her harder, demanding every ounce of her release.

Asami's warmth flowed around my fingers and and my wrist. Her back arched off the bed and she clawed at my headboard with one hand and the back of my head with the other to keep me in place. Like I'd let go of a prize this sweet, this incredible, this...

My thoughts were interrupted by Asami's hips abruptly dropping back to the bed, tearing my lips from her glorious Venus and her beautiful laughter filled the room, leaving me absolutely baffled.

Asami caught the look on my face, covered her eyes with her hand and began to laugh harder.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped out. "It's just that...wow! That was incredible, and I've never had my body do THAT before and," she tugged gently on my hand. "Come'ere, I want to kiss you."

I carefully crawled up the bed to Asami and laid down on my side next to her. She rolled over, propped herself up on her elbow and kissed me so sweetly I thought I could cry.

Suddenly Asami's face changed and became shy.

I ran my had through her hair, searching her face.

"Will you," Asami began and blew out a long breath. "Will you hold me?" She whispered.

I kissed again, very gently, trying to convey all the reassurance I could. Of course I would hold her. I'd be here and be hers as long as she'd have me.

Asami laid on top of my chest, hand splayed over my stomach and let out a content sigh. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair, breathing in deep the scent I knew would always bring a smile to my face a weakness to my knees.

I felt Asami's eyelashes flutter and then close. We both fell into a warm and blissful slumber, tangled with one another.

That night I dreamed of coffee dates, dinner galas, Asami cheering me on, me bringing her lunch in her office.

I secretly thanked Bolin for his stupid dare and silently prayed to all the powers that be for more than just this one single night with Asami Sato, the woman it took me all of five minutes to fall in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cherry bombs are a real thing, by the way. And jello shots may have been a huge help in my confidence when wooing my person.
> 
> Congratulations on making it through my first 'published' smut. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'll always take the time to answer comments!
> 
> Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had initially planned for this to be a short, humorous third person perspective and then I ended up writing something else. So I give you shower smut and Asami getting caught up in her emotions. Cheers.

Mornings are evil.

Asami Sato was NOT morning person.

Ok, rephrase.

Thanks to years of early board meetings, business pitches, investor appeasing, and prototype testing, Asami Sato WAS a morning person, but more out of necessity than choice.

Particularly in this moment.

I was wrapped up tightly in my comforter, snuggling an extra pillow. The amount of warmth and peace I'm feeling at this moment is a well deserved break from the usual chaos of my life.

Finally, after much internal debate (and a growing urgency to use the bathroom), I cracked an eye open and immediately regretted it. I couldn't see a damn thing and the little light in the room went piercing straight through to my brain.

Ok, Sato, you maybe had a little too much fun last night, I thought bitterly. First things first, lose the contacts. Sleep in breathables my ass...

I stumbled groggily to the bathroom, hastily removed my contacts, and took care of the growing need to dance embarrassingly like a 2 year old.

Ok, now, glasses. Where the fuck did I decide to leave my purse? Picking up a shirt from the floor, I pulled it on and made for the kitchen. On my way down the hall, I tripped over one of my discarded stilettos and cursed loudly. Drunk Asami had absolutely no regard for Hungover Asami and it would appear last night was no exception. As long as I don't find a burnt pan of mac and cheese again...

What I did find was a steaming mug of coffee on the breakfast bar. Opal must have stayed over and made a pot as a thank you. Well, I won't complain. I began sipping happily on the heavenly liquid and felt it warm me all the way to my toes. 

I squinted about suspiciously, trying to locate my purse that held my glasses case. "What about you cabinet, you shifty sumbitch, did you take it?" I asked, laughing at my own joke. My gaze landed on my purse on a table by the door. I quickly found the case and put on my black rimmed glasses. It was rare when I wore them, opting for contacts to keep up the illusion that Asami Sato was, in fact, perfect. But they were great for work at home in my private office or occasionally for a bit of bedroom fun.

Having located my glasses, my cup of coffee and I opened the apartment door to retrieve the paper.  
I didn't live here full time. The apartment was reserved specifically for those times when I stayed way too late in the office (which happened more frequently than I cared to admit) or when my friends drag me out drinking and it's not safe to return home.

But opening the door, I was greeted by an empty landing. I checked my watch for the time and it was well passed when the paper should have been delivered. Gazing around confused, my eye landed on the door across the way. 3B. Well that's impossible. I occupied the penthouse suite. The only other door on my floor belonged to the elevator.

I went to take another sip of coffee, but stopped to examine the mug. I was met with an adorable photo of the biggest, whitest, fluffiest dog I had ever seen being ridden by a dark skinned pudgy toddler with pigtails and bright blue eyes full of mischief. The image was all synonyms of precious, but nothing recognizable. What the hell?

I turned to go back inside and was greeted by a mess of clothing strewn about and even less answers than before.

I heard a door open to the side and turned to see the most breathtakingly gorgeous woman enter the apartment. She had choppy sleep tousled hair and heavily lidded blue eyes. She was wearing nothing but a tightly fitted tank top and booty shorts, exposing her strong legs and a glorious, curvaceous ass. On her heels was a very excited dog, and her expression morphed from sleepy to the most charmingly frustrated, concerned face I had ever seen.

"Hush Naga, you'll wake up... oh!" She jumped a little when she saw me. "Miss Sato! You're awake." She mumbled and glanced away shyly. "Nice shirt, by the way," she said, turning those stunning blue eyes back my way, hitting me full force.

My what beautiful eyes you have thinks Asami the wolf....I stopped that train before it derailed and I became too enraptured by other glorious features (*ahem. Boobs. Ass. Abs. I am. So. GAY!).

"Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, as I live and breathe," I chuckled, looking down. In my haste, I had donned a Republic City Fire Ferrets jersey that hung loosely but was far too short to cover me properly. I blushed, holding up the mug. "Umm, thanks for the coffee...." I offered with a small smile.

"Well, I did promise you a coffee date," Korra grinned, rubbing the back of her neck.

Spirits, she's too cute.

"I suppose I was more interested in other things on the menu," I purred. 

What the fuck is wrong with me?? Bad useless lesbian! Bad bad BAD!

Korra blushed and looked down at her hands, clearing her throat. Her shyness was adorable.

I shook my head and resisted the urge t laugh. "Look," I offered, "before I can make any more pervy statements, what do you say we get cleaned up and I treat us to breakfast, yes?"

Korra looked up and gave a grateful grin. It was lopsided and holy fuck was it hot.

"Yeah, that sounds great! There's only enough hot water for one shower but you're welcome to it if you like."

"Or," I began, "we could--could save water and shower together. It is your apartment after all." What I was thinking was nothing so innocent as saving water and the proposal meant we'd be pushing that breakfast date to possibly elevensies or afternoon tea...(stop it with your nerdiness Sato!).

Korra looked at me full on, her pupils blown, dark with lust. My throat went dry and I swallowed hard. It took all of two seconds for that glance to send desire shooting straight through me, culminating in a throbbing need of my womanhood.

Asami Sato was no prude, but holy fuck I've never been turned on so quickly or needed someone so badly.

Korra didn't say anything but grabbed my hand and lead me back toward the bedroom. She took me into the bathroom and began instructing me on how the shower worked (pull the ring on the faucet down, don't twist the nob past this point or your skin will melt off, etc). Perhaps I read the earlier exchange wrong.

"Go on and jump in the shower, Asami." I felt my face draw into a pout. Korra smiled that lopsided smile and I began to feel indignant. "Don't worry, I'll be back to join you in a moment."

It was then I remember the white fluffball she had called Naga. I was too caught up in my own lust to register anything but those blue eyes, that beautiful smile, those crazy strong thighs, those....

I hopped in the shower and let the water cascade over me. It was stupid hard not to think about Korra. Not to think about Korra who would soon be in the shower with me. Naked. And oh sweet Spirits.

I shampooed my hair and let the conditioner sit in it for a bit. It smelled mild and woodsy, like it was meant for men but Korra gave zero fucks and wanted it because it smelled nice.

I took the body wash and began to lather it over myself. I thought Korra would have been here by now. Maybe she's just giving me time to wash my hair. Yeah, that's it (I can't, sorry, I'll be washing my hair). I brushed over my particularly sensitive nipples and let out a gasp. Fuck. I'm far too worked up and all Korra did was look at me. I passed over my breasts again and gave them a slight squeeze, letting out a small moan.

Well, I have a few options: a, take care of myself in the shower as it would seem Korra is taking her sweet time; or b, ignore the pounding in my clit and suffer through uncomfortable wetness the rest of my time spent with Korra.

I choose A.

I let my soapy hands slip around my breasts and played with my nipples, tugging them firmly between my fingers. The friction wasn't nearly enough but there was something about the smoothness offered by the soap that was nice enough on its own.

I let one of my hands wander lower, lower still and traced my outer lips delicately with the edge of my nails. I felt a shiver run through me as I imagined my hands were Korra's.

I dipped a finger between my folds and gasped. "Oh Korra, you make me so wet," I whispered, "mmm, please take me."

I felt a kiss on my shoulder and a purred gladly. I had been so caught up in my fantasy I hadn't heard Korra come back in or join me in the shower. I didn't care.

"As enticing as this show is," Korra growled out, "I'm selfish and I want you."

I felt her hands wrap around me from behind, felt them draw up my sides, reach around to my tender breasts and begin to fondle them softly. I tilted my head back and laid in on Korra's shoulder, letting out a sigh. She began trailing kisses along my neck and I offered it to her gladly.

Korra took a few steps back and pushed herself up against the back wall of her shower, pulling me flush with her.

That's when I felt it. A hard object pressed between my ass cheeks.

"Is that a pickle in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"That's not a pickle in my pocket," Korra bit my neck and kissed up to my ear, "that's my purple passion rocket." She began to grind slowly, letting the strap-on glide through my folds and hit my clit with each pass.

It felt heavenly. I moaned and reached around to cradle the back of Korra's head. She responded by kissing along my neck again and grinding a little faster.

"Ooohh, Korra, baby. Please, please take me."

I felt Korra move her hand between our bodies and line the dildo up with my entrance. She pushed forward slightly and I gasped at the stretch. Oh Spirits help me, this feels far too good.

Korra snapped her hips forward and buried the shaft to the hilt within me. I let out a cry at the suddenness of the movement but couldn't stop the moans that spilled from my lips.

Korra began to move in long, slow stokes and circled her hips slightly so she would hit that magical spot within me. She reached out to my front and let her hands wander. One slid up slowly and began to fondle my breasts, tugging, pinching, and swirling my nipples. The other slipped between my legs and began to give attention to my demanding clit. She orbited slowly around my pearl in time with each slow stroke of the shaft within me, her dexterous fingers taunting my body with torturous execution. Her fingers were instruments of my pleasure, the dildo the percussion beating out the tempo and rhythm for which the masterpiece of was set, my chorus of moans the crowning achievement, rising in crescendo, each becoming staccato the faster Korra conducted the entire orchestra.

I ground my ass back into Korra's hips, bouncing in time with her thrusts. I could feel my orgasm building, pounding, coiling in my center and threatening to burst at any moment. Korra gave one, two, three hard strokes, swirls, tugs, kisses and I was gone, launched into an eruption of light. I was among the stars, floating on sheer pleasure, my gasps and moans and mewls and screams the current on which I flew. Starburts appeared behind my eyes, water cascaded down our bodies, and Korra moaned out behind me, flying away with me on the golden beams of pure ecstasy and we pulled each other down further into more sheer waves of pleasure. More orgasms. More screams. More desire coursing through our bodies until neither of us had the strength to stand anymore but no will to stop.

Korra and I slipped into the bathtub, the water now cold but us uncaring, continuing our raucous sex acts in the tub. Korra continued to pound into me with her faux shaft and I revolved my hips with each thrust, neither of us stopping until we were screaming each other's names again, high on our desire for the other.

I had never known sex to be so insane, so full of desire, so passionate, so...intimate. After we crashed back down into ourselves again, finally allowing the pleasure to subside, I carefully extricated the member from my womanhood and turned myself over. Korra quickly wrapped her arms around me and I kissed with all the intimacy and desire I felt capable of giving. I ran my hands through her short hair, I caressed her smooth skin, I savored the taste of her delicious mouth. Never before had I known sex to be anything other than sex.

But Korra made it something so incredible that I couldn't call it anything but love.

It terrified me. Feeling like I had come home after months of being away. Feeling so caught up in another person that I might lose myself. But I hadn't realized how long I had craved this closeness, this intimacy. Until this moment, when Korra kissed me with such tenderness, such reverence that I knew she felt the same overwhelming feelings. I began to weep and was silently thankful for the water still cascading from the shower to hide my tears lest they be misinterpreted. I was happy and I was in love and it was fast and it was terrifying and wonderful all at the same time.

"Korra," I whispered, "take me to bed." And Korra, without words, without questions, gathered us up, turned off the water, wrapped us in a towel, and carried me back into the bedroom where she began to lavish me with kisses and worship me with her love.

And I, being too weak to fight the complicated feelings jumbling themselves inside me, gave myself over to her entirely without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch the song reference? First person who tells me what it was will get some kind of nod in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly flattered that this story has gotten the response that it has. It has had more hits, subscriptions, and kudos than my other chapter fic STEMinism. I realize they're totally different, this is really fluffy, STEMinism is super dark, but still...it's incredible to have such a positive response to my work, so thank you.
> 
> I apologize this update took a bit. I got swallowed with life and homework and holy shit. You probably don't care, but that's why.
> 
> Also, I realize I am way behind the times because again, life, but I recently became addicted to Assassin's Creed Origins.
> 
> And then I replaced it Life is Strange.
> 
> Wow.
> 
> That game is a trip. Maybe when I finish the game I'll have to make some kind of reference in this fic.
> 
> This is probably going to be short. I'm not sure how short, but shorter chapter wise than STEMinism. I am working on a fun upcoming chapter for this fic, but there are still some events that will occur beforehand.
> 
> Assuming I don't get eaten again by homework this week, I should have Asami's next chapter up by shall we say Tuesday? It should be fun.
> 
> Also, have some hilarious things planned for this fic based on some great things I've read recently.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated and I will always take the time to answer when I can.
> 
> Cheers.

Asami's hips bucked in time with my thrusts, her back arching, pressing her heated flesh into mine as she cried out in ecstasy. I had never heard such a perfect sound.

This woman was so soft, so warm and inviting. I crushed my lips against hers, drinking in the sounds of her pleasure. Her taste alone was divine; coupled with her own careful ministrations, her eyes boring into mine, inviting me, I was helpless. Succumbing to my own quaking pleasure, I crashed over the edge with her, swallowing her moans with my own.

Asami and I couldn't tear ourselves away from each other if we wanted to.

And spirits know I didn't want to.

So we remained tangled with one another, each engulfed in the presence of the other. The passage of time was trivial compared to our desire to explore each other. Lips brushed, fingers circled, tongues danced. Bodies arched into and ached for one another. Nerve endings were set on fire with each new touch, every ounce of desire flowing freely between us. We rode together on the tides of pleasure bringing new currents of desire coursing through us with each fresh wave of passion.

It was addicting and torturous, us getting so lost together, in each other, neither daring to come up for air because we only wanted to take in each other; we could sustain of each other's sheer existence so long as we remained together, within each other, never ceasing to be one.

That time didn't come for a long while, both of us flinging ourselves down onto the bed; panting, sweating, smiling, laughing at the absurdity of such an instant and strong connection, causing us to waste so much glorious time with the other. What felt like only minutes stretched into hours, feeding our need for one another, the desire to be close, the absolute craving giving way to complete and utter satisfaction. Finally slaking a thirst so powerful that our very souls cried out sated having vanquished the rampaging fire we were only too happy to burn in.

I turned to Asami, taking in her swollen lips, hand on her forehead, fingers in her messy hair, those lidded eyes brighter than the sun itself. The spirits themselves could not have beheld a more beautiful sight. A sigh broke from her lips, dusted with a small smile. She turned those luminous eyes to me and I failed to breathe.

I had been given such a gift, such a vision.

Asami rolled to her side, reaching out and running her fingers along my quivering muscles. Her touch soothed their ache and replaced it with a gentle tingle. I let out a quiet hum as she traced random patterns over my torso, across my chest, up the side of my neck. It all felt so good, another kind of pleasure I was unaware I was capable of feeling. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift into the comfort of Asami's presence, allowing her touch to wash over me and envelope me in her warmth.

I felt her fingers walk up my chest, her thumb rubbed along my lips before she booped my nose with a gentle finger, causing me to huff in amusement and look over at her. Asami was achingly beautiful and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. I could only imagine the loneliness one must feel when they're uncertain if a person loves them for them or their looks and money.

I suppose that had given me a unique advantage, given I initially had no idea who Asami was beyond a person. A person with gorgeous eyes and an intriguing smile; a person whose lips held both tenderness and secrets, the ability to sing praises and drop bombs in equal measure.

Asami was Asami, plain and simple. She was beautiful and powerful, yes, but she was also tender, shy, intelligent, tenacious, and surprising in many ways. I had no idea an heiress of such worth could swear like a sailor and say such dirty, imaginative things given half a chance.

We stared at each other for a moment before I gave into my craving of her lips, rolling over and pulling her face gently to mine. The kiss was tender and slow, our lips sliding across one another like we had all the time in the world.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered, running a hand through that silky black hair. Our foreheads rested together, our noses rubbing slightly and lips brushing occasionally. It was a quiet, romantic moment. Our lips met again and the whole world fell away.

Until Asami's stomach let out the loudest growl I had ever heard and we had to break the kiss to laugh, our bodies shaking silently with mirth, lips brushing without sound. My stomach responded in kind and we broke out into a full on fit of giggles.

"It would seem, Miss Sato, that we're hungry," I laughed.

Asami smiled and her eyes seemed to glow brighter. The situation was odd and hilarious, in its own way, if not disappointing.

"I had promised you breakfast. Hours ago, if I recall," Asami managed between giggles.

Looking at my side table, I caught a glimpse of the clock. It had been about five hours since Asami and I "showered" earlier. It was a wonder we hadn't needed to cease our activities sooner. My body usually demanded food every one to three hours when I wasn't sleeping, training, or on the ice. I suppose I should be grateful for the small gift of time my body allowed me before making an embarrassing amount of noise, showing its displeasure at being made to wait so long.

I hopped out of bed and grabbed fresh boyshorts and a tanktop from my dresser, throwing them on without care. I grabbed a longer Fire Ferrets jersey and threw it to Asami along with a pair of booty shorts.

Asami had put her glasses back on and studied the jersey before looking to me.

"You must really like the Fire Ferrets, Korra," She says, lilting the end of the sentence like a question.

"Something like that," I replied, turning to see Asami flip the jersey over.

"Verglas," she says, running her hand over the name and the number 9. "Verglas frequently is called the--the Avatar," Asami's voice trailed off into a whisper. "...holy shit." Asami looks at me, her eyes wide.

I could feel a blush form on my cheeks, my face growing hotter the longer Asami stared.

"Hi," I gave a small wave, "I'm Korra Verglas, the umm, the Avatar?" I squeaked, rubbing the back of my neck, a nervous smile painting my lips.

"Oh my god," Asami started again, throwing the jersey and shorts on, jumping out of bed and running over to me. "You're only the biggest name in hockey! And I kind of own the Fire Ferrets, how the hell did I not catch that??" Asami had grabbed my shoulders and was shaking me lightly, a bewildered look on her face.

"Wait, you own my team?"

Now it was Asami's turn to blush. "Heh, yeeeeeaahh?" She looked away, eyes slightly downcast. Spirits, she was adorable.

I let out a braying laugh that made Asami jump. Her head snapped toward the sound and her face held a million questions.

"My checks were always signed by H. Sato, until about 6 months ago, when it changed to A. Sato. I just assumed the owner got careless with their signature."

Asami turned even more red. She coughed a little. "Well, he WAS careless about some things," she murmured. "But I don't want to talk about that," she said, tracing her fingers along the seams by my shoulders. I shivered and Asami looked up. "I'd rather share a meal with the world's first professional female hockey player."

My face softened and I gave Asami a bright smile. I leaned up, kissing her on the cheek. "As you wish, Miss Sato."

I took her hand and led her to the kitchen. Naga looked up from her place on the sofa and let out a soft woof before jumping down and padding over. She nudged her nose against Asami's hand and let out happy grunts when Asami absentmindedly stroked her ears.

"She'll give you all day to stop doing that," I remarked. Naga thumped her tail in happy assent.

I began digging around in my fridge to see what food was potentially edible. It was rare when I was home to cook for myself. Training, a real job, and volunteer hours meant a lot of coffee, protein shakes, and regrettably, fast food. I did have the ingredients for a BLT though. It might not be a culinary masterpiece, but food was food.

I served us at the bar and Asami began happily munching on her sandwich. I have no idea how, but she ended up with mayonnaise on her nose and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Asami asked, trying to hide a smile.

"You've got--,"

"Is there something on my face?" She interrupted, wiping around her mouth and her chin.

I continued to laugh harder and she began to smile wider.

"What? Is it right here?" Asami continued, swiping her finger through mayo on her sandwich and painting down my nose.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, Sato," I challenged before slinking off of my chair.

Asami yelped and threw the rest of her sandwich at me, causing me to jump and Naga to bark happily and run around eating sandwich remains.

Asami flew backwards off her stool and we circled one another waiting for an opening. I lunged toward Asami who squealed in delight, twisting to dodge me and wrapping her arms around me from behind.

Asami had a height advantage but I had more muscle. I leaned forward lifting Asami off the ground and staggered to the sofa where I flung both of us backwards onto the cushions.

We tumbled down laughing and Asami used her leverage to roll us off the couch. We both landed with a solid thud, her knocking the wind out of me as she landed.

"Oooof!" I gasped out, managing to still giggle. Then I felt Asami dig her fingers into my ribs.

I was trapped by the most beautiful woman ever, being tickled mercilessly and I loved every second of it.

Naga came over and began to lick my face while Asami continued you to play out rhythms along my side. I was stuck and happy and there was no where else I'd rather be.

"Okay! Uncle, uncle! Damn!" I shouted out, still laughing.

Asami lifted herself up into a plank and allowed me to roll over before settling down onto her knees above me. She tenderly wiped my hair from my face, tucking the short strands behind my ear.

"You're stunning," Asami whispers, before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss to my lips. It was slow and sweet and everything I had always wanted.

And then Naga decided she had been ignored long enough and jumped on top of Asami, causing her to crash into me, our foreheads crashing into each other.

"We've got to stop meeting like this--,"

"I guess now we know why it's called a 'dog-pile,'" we both snarked at the same time. Realizing what the other said sent us both into another fit of giggles.

I let out a sigh. "I suppose I should clean up lunch. Naga, off."

Asami complied with the request to let me up and we both headed to the kitchen. I gave Naga the leftover bacon as an apology for being a terrible owner that day and began to wash the pan I had fried it in.

Asami wrapped her arms around me from behind again and began to plant heated kisses down my neck. I couldn't help but lean back into her and moan. I felt her smile against my jaw before she began to nibble up to my ear and ran her tongue along the outer shell, blowing warm air along the line making me shiver.

I felt desire begin to swell in my core. It took all of two seconds for Asami to turn me on. Two seconds and I was a slave to her, increasingly addicted to her mouth, her warmth, her skin, her touch, her...everything.

I dropped the pan into the sink, long forgotten under Asami's careful ministrations. Water splashed across my shirt but I didn't care.

Asami whirled me around, taking in wet spots across my tank top, causing it to cling to my muscles, my breasts, against my aching nipples. Asami leaned down and pulled a nipple into her mouth. The rough fabric of my shirt rubbed in all the right ways while the warmth of Asami's mouth caused it to strain even further against the shirt. She pulled away with a smirk and kissed me again, this time with a heat I longed to burn in . Her hands wandered to my waist and began to push my shirt up. Her hands found my breasts and groped greedily at the soft mounds, eliciting a deep moan from me. Her thumbs began to tease my nipples causing me to gasp and arch into her touch.

Asami's hands flew to my ass and pulled me flush against her, her tongue dancing in my mouth, searching, claiming. Spirits I wanted to be claimed.

I let out a small whimper and Asami seemed to understand my need. She promptly dropped to her knees and yanked my boyshorts down. She looked up at me, her green eyes swallowed by lust. She gave me the tiniest hint of a smile and lunged forward, running the tip of her tongue lightly through my folds, barely touching my clit and lingering there, swirling her tongue in soft circles.

I threw my head back and let out an embarrassing mewl. Asami took it as permission and began flicking her tongue into my button without restraint. She grabbed my calf and slid my leg out of my underwear before draping it over her shoulder, opening me up to her.

"You've got the most beautiful flower I have ever seen," Asami purred, the air and vibrations making my clit pulse with desire, more dew trickling from my opening. Asami plunged her tongue deep into my wetness and groaned. "You taste sooo good, baby," she muttered, running the wet appendage up to my clit again.

I braced myself against the counter with one hand while the other flew to Asami's hair. It was so soft and perfect to tangle my fingers in. I couldn't help but hold on.

I felt Asami run a hand up the inside of my thigh, felt her fingers slip trough my slick, and let out another groan of appreciation. Her fingers drove into my center. I cried out at the stretch mingling slight pain with an even greater pleasure. I threw my head back again and pushed my hips into Asami's face who began greedily sucking my button while her fingers curled inside of me.

There was no way I could hold out against this woman if I even wanted to. Her expert fingers easily tapped out a rhythm against my g-spot, causing me to pant and moan, while her mouth pulled my clit in deep, her tongue caressing the sensitive bundle. I wouldn't last and I didn't care.

I came hard, seeing stars and screaming out Asami's name to the ceiling. Asami buried her face further between my legs to gather up every last drop of wetness she could, moaning out her appreciation. Her fingertips ran gently up the back of my thighs, her hands cupping my ass and bringing me closer. Asami kissed her way across my hips, up my stomach, between my breasts, around my neck and jaw before finally reaching my hungry mouth.

I kissed her so hard I was worried we both my stagger. Asami pressed herself closer to me, holding tight and returning the kiss with equal vigor.

"Stay with me," I murmured, my lips brushing hers.

"That," Asami began, kissing my forehead and returning to my lips again, nudging her nose against mine, "is an offer I cannot refuse."

I took a step forward, kicking myself the rest of the way out of my underwear. Placing my hands under Asami's thighs, I encouraged her to jump and smashed my lips into her hers again, walking us back into the bedroom where we remained for many more hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is a little earlier than I thought. I do have a few things going on that keep me from writing as much as I like, but I hope this tides you over for a bit as well as meets or exceeds your expectations.  
> Also, reminder, I write exclusively on my phone, so autocorrect phrases and typos will be evident until I get a moment to look over the chapter later (I don't have a beta but might be in the market). Sorry 'bout it.  
> Cheers.

Korra and I had spent an amazing weekend together. It was mostly spent tangled up in one another, but it was amazing nonetheless.

But now it's Monday and back to reality for this CEO.

I'm sitting at my desk going over blueprints before giving the go ahead for production.

Except I can't concentrate for shit.

I keep finding I've spaced out, chewing on my pen because I can't stop thinking about Korra.

More specifically, I can't stop thinking about Korra on her knees. Before I'd left her place from the weekend, Korra had made some remark about eagerly awaiting the opportunity to worship me on her knees.

I almost didn't leave.

Chewing harder on my pen, I felt a familiar ache in my core and slick between my thighs. This poor pen never had a chance.

I pulled out my phone to text Korra, pain in my ass. We had spent 48 hours together and I could not stop thinking about her.

The whole thing reminded me vaguely of Romeo and Juliet, fucked up play. The only parallel I could draw was the short period of time it took for our worlds to narrow to each other. Our short time together had consisted of incredible mind blowing sex, not death. Unless you count the orgasms, once called a mini death.

I pulled out my phone to fire a quick text off to Korra.

Me: I can't stop thinking about you on your knees... I blame you.

I had a reply seconds later.

Korra: I might be sorry, but it's unlikely.

Followed by a picture of Korra in a sports bra and booty shorts, on her knees and winking. Damn this woman.

My phone pinged again with a new text from Korra.

Korra: BTdubs, are we still on for lunch today? I'm dying to see you.

Now this, this I could work with.

I pressed the intercom button on my desk phone and heard Tenni's voice come through.

"Yes, Miss Sato?"

"Tenni, please call me Asami. Do me a favor and clear my schedule for the rest of the day? I'm giving everyone the afternoon off. With pay."

"Yes, Asami. May I ask why?"

"It's far too beautiful to be stuck inside, don't you think? Also, it's your anniversary today, right? Take your honey out on Future Industries. Anywhere you want. No limit. And use my standing reservation wherever you go." Being famous had some perks.

"Thank you, Asami. I'll send the notice now."

I returned my attention to my phone, a plan formulating in my head.

Me: Sorry Avatar K. I'm needed at the office. I'll order in if you can be here in an hour?

That gave everyone plenty of time to clear the building.

Korra: Sad face. I'll be there soon. With wine.

Score!

I had an hour to make my office as romantic as possible, which would not be hard since I lived upstairs off and on in a private penthouse. Convenient commuting.

I should probably make that decently presentable too.

I placed a quick order for food and flowers from area places and took my private elevator upstairs.

My penthouse was spotless thanks to Tenni's excellent management. I made a mental note to give her a raise.

The buzzer sounded and I hurried to the door, giving a wide eyed delivery boy a handsome tip and shutting the door in his shocked face.

I dashed around the apartment making preparations and fired off a text to Opal, bribing her to take care of Naga. She gladly oblidged, looking for any excuse to see Bolin.

I quickly changed into something a little more sexy and called down to Tenni.

No answer. Good, the building was empty.

I ran downstairs and sat patiently at my desk, knowing Korra would arrive shortly.

I heard a soft knock on my office door and pretended to be scanning blueprints.

"Come in," I called out and Korra tentatively poked her head in.

"Your building is deserted, does everyone go to lunch at the same time?" Korra whispered like she would disturb the emptiness if she spoke too loudly.

"Yeah, the CEO here is a real hardass, made everyone take the afternoon off with pay."

Korra's eyes widened and she began to saunter towards my desk, sitting on the edge.

"So," she began, walking her fingers across the desk and caressing the back of my hand, "what would this CEO demand of me, if I were hers to order around?"

I pursed my lips and tapped a finger to them, pretending to consider my options. Korra watched with hungry eyes, still perched on the edge of my desk.

"Well, I am a VERY busy woman, Korra. I would expect you to show initiative, take charge of your own decisions," I offered, standing up and bracing my arms on either side of my desk, leaning toward Korra. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me now, would you?" I gave Korra a very pointed look, lips pouted just so for effect.

She shivered at my display, her eyes darting to my lips and traveling down to the exposed flesh of the tops of my breasts, made visible by my posture and a few undone buttons.

Korra ran her tongue along her bottom lip, her blue eyes turning into bottomless pits with each passing second. She whipped around the side of my desk, yanking me into her arms, our lips crashing together. I let out a moan when Korra began to grasp at my through my blouse. It hadn't been long, but it had been long enough.

Korra tore open my shirt, exposing my heated flesh to the air. My core gave a painful throb and I whimpered into Korra's mouth. She bent down and ran her tongue along the line of my bra, causing my skin to erupt in goosebumps and me to gasp. Korra seemed to take the noise as an invitation, her arm snaking around my back to remove my bra. I shivered when Korra ran her fingers along my spine, dipping into the sensitive crevice between my muscles, digits dancing along my discs.

My clothing fell to the floor and Korra sucked an aching nipple into her mouth. My knees went weak at the delicious pressure, one hand burying itself in Korra's hair, the other reaching behind me to steady myself with my chair. I threw my head back and let out a breathy moan. Korra moved to my other nipple, her hands sliding down to grip my backside. Her fingers teased at the hem of my pants before deftly flicking open the button and sliding them over my hips, allowing them to fall to the floor.

Korra kissed down my stomach and hooked her thumbs in my panties, lowering herself to her knees. "I see you went with matching today," she purred, kissing my apex. I let out another groan and Korra smiled up at me. I felt her tongue glide along the crease of my thigh, making my legs shake.

Korra took notice and grabbed my hips, guiding me back to my chair and pushing me down.

"Now you just relax, Miss Sato, while I take your mind off of just. How. Busy. You are." Korra punctuated her last words with kisses and nibbles to my inner thighs. She grasped my panties in her strong hands and ripped the lace fabric to shreds.

"Korra!" I wasn't sure if I said her name in admonishment or desperation. The truth is, I'd buy a thousand more silk and lace panties just so Korra could rip them off me, and a thousand more after that.

My anger was quickly soothed by Korra's searching tongue. She ran the wet muscle through my folds while moving us both backwards, depositing herself under my desk.

I delighted in the idea of Korra's future visits to my office but didn't have much time to dwell as Korra's tongue delved into my core again. She reached around and grabbed possessively at my ass, coaxing me forward so she could explore new depths. Korra let out a soft moan that I couldn't help but echo; tilting my head back, I wrapped a leg behind Korra and pulled her closer. Her tongue buried in my core was unparalleled ecstasy. Korra groaned her assent as she lapped greedy at my folds. When her tongue found my button, I cried out, her name broken on my lips from overwhelming pleasure.  
I felt Korra smile, humming her happiness against me, the vibrations on my clit sending jolts of pleasure through my body. I couldn't hold out against this delicious treatment much longer and soon found myself clawing at the arms of my chair, shouting down the celing.

It had never felt so good to be the boss before.

Korra emerged from under my desk and slowly worked her way up my body, kissing every inch of skin she could reach. She met my eyes with a heated gaze and I lost all self control.

Those gorgeous blue eyes held passion and lust. Fire and devotion. Mischeif. I wanted to take in all of Korra she could give and give myself to her in kind.

I stood up abruptly, sending my chair toppling to the floor. I barely had time to register the slight surprise on Korra's face before I slammed her into my desk and crashed our lips together.

I tried to pour every ounce of desire I had into that kiss, convey how much I wanted this, wanted an us but didn't know how to ask. I wanted to kiss Korra breathless so there would never be any doubt about where I stood, about how much she meant.

Korra returned the kiss with equal vigor and I was lost to it for a moment. The feeling was overwhelming and comforting, a confusing conundrum that would keep me up for hours later, evaluating my life and Korra's place in it. But for now, it was enough. It was everything.

And I wanted more.

I backed Korra into my desk and tangled my hands into her hair. I pulled Korra's hair and grazed my teeth along the tight cord of her neck. Her pulse jumped under my lips and I sucked greedily at the steady throbbing. Korra groaned, grinding her hips into mine and pulling me closer.

I found Korra's mouth again and captured her bottom lip with my teeth. A strangled moan escaped from Korra and it only served to stoke my already flaming desire. I wanted Korra. I needed to show her just how badly.

I yanked Korra's shirt over her head and slammed our lips together again. I swept my arm over my desk, spilling its contents to the floor. Korra raised an eyebrow at the display, a sexy little smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. Spirits, I wanted her.

I whirled Korra around and pushed her hips into the desk. I planted kisses along the lines of her broad shoulders, reaching up to undo her bra. Once the offending article had been discarded, I turned my full attention to Korra's newly freed breasts. I cupped the heavy flesh in my hands, wondering at how something could be so soft and firm at the same time. Korra arched her back, pressing the flash harder into my grasp. Her head came to rest on my shoulder, her breath coming in quick gasps. Her ass ground tantalizingly into my hips and I groaned into her ear causing her to shiver.

Korra pushed me to the edge in a matter of seconds. I needed to touch her, be inside her, make her come undone.

I tore Korra's pants down, revealing a bare, well toned ass. I let out a surprised noise and could practically hear the smirk in Korra's voice.

"You're not the only one who's been preoccupied with not-so-PG thoughts today, Miss Sato," Korra husked.

Damn. That's fucking hot.

I sucked two fingers into my mouth and plunged them deep into Korra. She let out a sound somewhere between shocked and ardourous, but pressed herself further into me. A silent plea I was more than happy satisfy.

We began to rock in a steady motion, building up to a wicked tempo making us both writhe in ecstasy. I allowed my hand to wander; up Korra's back, around to her breast, pulling her hair.

I fisted a handful of hair and yanked Korra's head back. I sank my teeth into the tight muscle of her neck and dropped my hand down allowing my fingers to make a slow, hard circle over Korra's clit.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her orgasm ripped threw her body. Korra's hands flew out to grab my desk and her hips bucked hard enough to make my desk shake. All the raw strength and power exuding from this woman and I made her come undone with a few fingers.

I was drunk on the desire Korra ignited in me. I wanted even more of her.

I slowed my thrusts and swirls until the shaking in Korra's legs eased. She collapsed forward onto the desk, a thin sheen of sweat coating her features and a smile etched into her features.

"I'd love--another--round," Korra panted, "but I need--I need a bed."

"Well lucky you," I said, grabbing Korra's hand and leading her to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in 12 hours? What the shit, Parker!?
> 
> This is super short and just fluffy, but I hope you enjoy and I'll update again as soon as I can.
> 
> Cheers.

Asami led me to an elevator tucked into the corner of her office. It was not the same elevator I had used to reach her office floor and it never occurred to me that I wasn't at the very top of Future Industries. I cast a questioning glance at Asami but she just smiled in return as she dragged me into the elevator.

"I've always wanted to have sex in an elevator, ever since I heard that song, but 'Sami, I don't think I can I stand long enough for that."

Asami threw her head back and laughed, the most beautiful sound in the world. It echoed off the walls around us and enveloped me in warmth, making my head spin with fresh desire.

It was only then that I looked down bashfully and realized we were both still naked. Asami caught my glance and smirked at me, one perfect eyebrow cocked as if to convey her humor at my sudden prudishness.

The elevator door opened onto a small landing with a single door along the wall. Asami strutted over to the door, throwing an extra sway into her hips, drawing my eyes to her bare backside. My mouth watered at the sight and I longed to feel her skin on mine again.

Asami reached the door, one hand on the knob and turned around to me, still standing dumbstruck outside the doors of the elevator. Her eyes burned into mine and I could only think about how I couldn't wait to feel that burning gaze all over my body, wanted to exist in that fire for all eternity. 

Asami raised her arm and quirked her finger at me, turning the knob and backing through the doorway behind her.

I swallowed and strode forward, following Asami into the unknown and uncaring of the consequences.

She led me through a large, open plan living room, kitchen, dining room with a gorgeous view of the Republic City skyline, into a door that led to a dark, vast bedroom. I didn't take in much of my surroundings, drifting immediately to the large bed shaped object. Asami grasped my wrist and shook her head, pulling me to another doorway that led into a cavernous bathroom. It was dimly lit with flickering electronic candles and I noticed a gigantic shower. I cast Asami another questioning look who only replied with a small shake of her head, leading me further into the bathroom still.

I could smell something light and floral, relaxing like jasmine and vanilla with a little rose and warm sugar thrown in. The smell was distinctly Asami, both comforting and arousing. Asami led me to a low raised wall in the corner of the room. The wall itself was a the barrier of a large, jetted tub, filled with bubbles, floating candles, and rose petals. Hanging on the far wall of the tub was a gas powered fire place, ignited, flames licking the glass. On the rise sat two champagne flute and in a small bucket next to it was a bottle chilling on ice.

I gasped in surprise and looked to Asami, whose expression was soft, full of tenderness, slightly eager with a little trepidation. It was an adorable conflict that warred across her face. I looked down to our hands still clasped and brought her hand to my lips, kissing the back of it gently and holding it to my cheek. I took in a deep breath and let it out in a content sigh, pulling Asami to me so I could hold her close.

This moment was so perfect and precious. Asami looked shy and uncertain but her confidence returned when she met my eyes. Her face lit up as she reached up to caress my cheek. Her gentle fingers brushed a strand of hair behind my ear then pulled me forward into a soft kiss. We broke the kiss, but remained entwined, our foreheads resting against each other, noses brushing, lips still close.

Asami broke the silence, speaking barely above a whisper.

"Korra, it's barely been three days and I can't stop thinking about you." Asami's lips brushed against my own with each syllable she spoke. "I don't know what this is or what we are. But I want whatever you're willing to give me. So I suppose this is me asking."

Asami's eyes met my own and they looked so full of hope, so ready to fall forward, leap off the edge without a second thought.

I didn't know what we were either, I just knew I didn't want it to end. I pulled her into another gentle kiss and felt a small tear escape the corner of my eye. We both grinned so wide it made continuing the kiss difficult, both of us laughing with an overwhelming amount of happiness. I pressed my forehead back to Asami's and looked deep into her beautiful eyes. I could spend thousands of years looking into those eyes and still never uncover all their secrets, discover all they had to share.

"Then I suppose this is me answering," I whispered, pulling Asami closer still yet. I didn't want to be apart from her another second, wanted us to be one in all senses of the word, as an us, as a couple, as a being. It was terrifying and powerful and...right. It was just so damn right that I smiled again, resisting the urge to burst into tears of utter joy and sing my happiness to the world. "So where do we go from here, Miss Sato?"

Asami gave a small giggle and a quiet reply. "Well, I was hoping a date."

"Sounds perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...
> 
> Cheers?

Korra had sprawled herself out in my tub, her legs stretched across a bench, one knee bent up, arm resting on it holding her champagne flute while the other lazily stroked the surface of the water. She looked like a veritable fucking Adonis. What's the female equivalent of Adonis? I don't know. All I know is I had the pleasure of having this woman, this perfect, gorgeous woman, in my life. Better yet, naked, in a tub with me, drinking champagne.

Korra caught me staring and her eyes narrowed in question. She raised her glass to her lips, eyes still slitted. I saw the moment an idea hit her, watched it slither behind those bright eyes.

Korra placed her glass on the ledge and gave me the most brilliant smile, her hands reaching out for a pile of bubbles. I had a momentary worry that she was about to throw them at me, until I watched her shape them into the most perfect beard and plop the rest on her head. She brought her hand behind her neck and began to rub it in a nervous gesture, all the while with that lopsided goofy grin glued to her face.

I had to bring my own glass up to my lips to hide a smile. Korra noticed the movement and wasn't deterred.

"What 'Sami, do I have something on my face?" She queried, mirth covering her features.

It took a lot not to spray champagne across the tub when I let out the most unladylike braying laugh that ended with a gigantic snort. I covered my mouth in embarrassment and laughed even harder at the shocked look on Korra's face. The shock only remained for a moment until the sound of Korra's laughter joined my own and echoed off the walls of the bathroom.

It felt good to just laugh.

It felt good to be with Korra.

There was no pressure to be perfect, in control, elegant. There was no need to be anything other than Asami, not Asami Sato. It was so tiring being the latter. And if the way Korra looked at me right now was any indication, she gave zero fucks about dating Asami Sato and was much more content with just me.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Korra initially had no idea who I was and when she found out she wanted to be respectful, but didn't run. It was nice to not have someone intimidated by Asami Sato. Granted, Korra was famous in her own right, maybe the limelight didn't bother her as much as it had others. But usually other suitors tried to overcompensate. Korra seemed slightly embarrassed by her success as the first professional female hockey player, not showy and braggy about it. It was endearing that she was so humble.

"Come'rre," Korra opened her arms to me and looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. I couldn't refuse an invitation like that.

I crossed the short distance and molded myself into Korra's embrace. She wrapped her arms around me from behind and rested her chin on my shoulder. I turned my head and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. I don't think I've ever been happier than this moment.

I felt Korra smile under my lips as she turned into me, our mouths meeting in a slow exchange. My hand seemed to move of its own volition, snaking its way up to Korra's cheek and around the back of her neck, playing with the soft hair there, holding her in place. We continued the slow, intimate exchange, happy to know we had all the time in the world. Breaking the kiss, I leaned my forehead against Korra's, keeping my eyes closed. I could exist in this moment for all eternity, given the option. The popping of bubbles on Korra's beard tickled my nose and reminded me that while staying in a bubble bath forever might seem like a good idea, it was fraught with several difficulties.

I opened my eyes and was met with Korra's beautiful sky blue eyes, a smile etched on her face. I smiled back and gave a small peck to Korra's nose, pulling away but catching Korra's hand and urging her to follow. I climbed out of the tub and pulled two giant fluffy towels from a warmer built into a cabinet. I handed one to Korra and literally heard her purr as she wrapped herself into its soft warmth. I carefully dried my dripping hair and wrapped myself up in my own towel, watching the expression on Korra's face grow fond. I grabbed her hand again and began to head into the bedroom.

"What about the water in the tub?" Korra looked back into the corner.

It was seem Korra preferred to live far below her means which was admirable. I wish I could say I was above the comforts afforded to me by my wealth, but some things were just too cool to pass up. Like sending employees home with pay.

Or the water system in my FI pentouse.

"This is really cool," I started. "I actually designed it myself as a way to not waste water. I press this button here on the wall, right? And the water drains. But it doesn't really drain. There's a collection system in the basement that refilters and recycles the water in one of several ways. Because this water is now technically 'gray' water, it returns to the building to fill toilets, water plants, basically be of use wherever 'gray' water can be acceptably used. The whole building is like that. We even use the recycled water to heat the building in the winter."

"Is that because of water's unique heat capacity?" Korra asks, her eyes sparking with curiosity.

"4.184 Joules per gram degrees Celsius. And yes, it is. You are incredibly smart Miss Verglas. How in spirits' name did I get so lucky?"

Korra blushed, casting her eyes down and mumbling something unintelligible. It only served to endear her to me further.

"Come on," I offered Korra my hand again. "Let's get dressed and eat that lunch I promised you."

I led Korra into the bedroom again, where she gravitated toward the bed, plopping down. I made it an arms length away before I was abruptly yanked back and let out an undignified squeal as I fell into Korra's lap. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me deeply. We both pulled away breathless and I was slightly dazed.

"Thank you," Korra breathed against my lips.

I opened my eyes and my confusion must have been apparent.

"For asking, I mean. I didn't know how, but I was sure I wanted whatever you were willing to give me. Be it three days, three weeks, or--"

I cut Korra off with a kiss.

I knew what she was going to say. The thought was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. I couldn't contemplate the depths of my feelings right now lest I be overwhelmed and become afraid I made some kind of mistake. 

How could I ever think I had made a mistake though?

Korra was just...

And I....

Didn't want to be wrapped up in my head anymore.

Korra grinned her lopsided smile so big it ended our kiss. Our eyes opened slowly to meet one another and I felt my cheeks begin to burn. I cleared my throat and looked slightly away.

"I really should--," I began, attempting to stand.

Korra flopped us both back onto the bed, ripping another squeal from me and causing us to both erupt into a fit of giggles.

"This really isn't conducive to eating food, Korra," I playfully admonished.

"I'm sorry 'Sami, I just...really wanted to hold you." Korra's words ended in a quiet whisper, her face screaming embarrassment, unable to meet my eyes. Oh.

_Oh._

She's having the same sort of struggle that I am. Well, that makes sense.

"I suppose lunch can wait then," I breathed out, reaching up to plant a kiss on Korra's forehead. We shimmied up the bed and rolled to face one another, clinging to one another like a life raft in this confusing sea of emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression and writer's block suck guys.
> 
> Just sayin.
> 
> I've been having a super hard time lately, stress and life and all that.
> 
> But you didn't come here to read about oh poor me. You came here for the schmut!
> 
> And I am happy to deliver. I'm sorry it took a bit.
> 
> This is part of self care, believe it or not, and it sucks more when I put it off.
> 
> So, let me know what you're thinking or feeling. Drop me a comment, I'll always reply.
> 
> And if you're feeling particularly cheeky, you're always welcome to hit me up via email, listed on my profile.
> 
> Cheers.

At some point, Asami and I had fallen asleep tangled up with one another. I woke up to a tickling sensation in my nose, caused by a piece of Asami's hair that moved each time she breathed out. I moved to swipe the hair away but a small crease appeared in Asami's brow. She let out a small whine and her fingers curled under her cheek. I halted my movements and Asami settled down. I took a moment to admire her sleeping form. Makeup free and completely breathtaking.

The depth of my feelings was staggering. 

I reached up again, slowly so as not to disturb Asami further, and brushed her hair behind her ear. She made a happy humming sound and nuzzled deeper into her pillow, stretching her fingers out again. I clasped her hand in my own and her fingers grasped tightly around mine. Her eyes blinked slowly awake and a warm smile crossed her face. 

I could spend the rest of my life waking up to that smile.

The thought hit me full force and I felt my chest tighten with anxiety.

3 days, Korra. It's only been 3 days.

3 days of constant sex.

3 days of laughter.

3 days of my life being just a little bit brighter for having met Asami.

But still...

Three. Days.

I felt my answering smile waiver and Asami's eyebrows furrowed in response. Her mouth shifted, her lips drawing a tight line.

"It's scary, isn't it? This feeling," Asami whispered.

I nodded in response, failing to trust my voice.

"It came on so fast," Asami continued, looking down at my lips, unable to meet my gaze. "And it feels like trying to keep your head above water but all you want to do is drown. Let yourself be pulled away by the tide and into the sea. Drifting, forever lost in a storm, but not really, because--,"

"Because you're there, the lighthouse shining in the distance, calling me home," I say. Asami's eyes flick up to meet my own, reflecting the same thought, the same overwhelming feeling of fear, the same spark of curiosity.

"Exactly," she breathes out. Asami stretches her hand out and cups my face, caressing it lightly.

The intimacy of the moment was both welcome and terrifying.

I read a book once that said there is actually more to our fight or flight response than just that. We have a third option: freeze.

I froze.

For all of two seconds before I melted into Asami's touch. I couldn't help but nuzzle the warmth of her hand as it stroked along my cheek. I grabbed her fingers and pressed a kiss to her palm, lingering for a moment and enjoying the softness of the skin on the underside of her wrist.

I heard Asami's breath catch and it was the most beautiful sound.

I gave a small nip to the tender flesh and watched as Asami's eyes fluttered in pleasure. Carefully, I ran the tip of my tongue up along the crease of her hand and planted small kisses to the pads of each finger.

These fingers, attached to hands that created and destroyed at will. Hands that were as adept at building an engine as they were at stripping me bare. I equated these hands to those of a goddess.

And what better way to show my devotion to a goddess than to worship her and offer myself, wholly, to her divine whims.

Asami let out a soft sigh when I wrapped my lips around the tip of her middle finger, caressing it lightly with my tongue. If there is one thing I understand about engineering, it would have to be that her fingertips must be immensely sensitive. How else would one do such fine and intricate work?

I pulled on Asami's arm and turned my hips, rolling Asami on top of me. Her hair fell over us both and our lips connected in a tender kiss. Asami broke the kiss momentarily to nudge my nose with hers and sit up. I opened my eyes to the beautiful sight above me. Asami's hair was messy, her eyes were lidded, her lips were parted and pink, begging to be tasted. She let the towel around her fall, revealing her creamy, smooth skin. I leaned up to plant several kisses on Asami's long neck while running my hands lovingly over her body.

Spirits, she feels good.

I felt Asami's fingers tracing the lines of my muscled back, tangling in the short hair that tickles my neck. She yanked my hair, bending my neck back so she could reconnect our lips in a fiery blazing kiss. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, caressing mine with her own. I let out a low moan when she sucked my tongue into her mouth. Asami drew back slightly and nipped at my lower lip. There was pure hunger in her lust filled eyes. 

Who was I to deny the goddess?

I pulled her in for another hungry kiss.

My hands began to wander freely, of their own volition, stroking every inch of soft skin I could reach, cupping Asami's warm breasts, palming her firm, rounded ass, pulling her ever closer to me, my lips never leaving hers. I felt Asami's hands mirror my own. I craved this closeness; I needed Asami, now more than ever.

I fell backwards, pulling Asami down on top of me, continuing to be lost in her mouth. With great effort, I tore myself away from the kiss and coaxed her up my body, allowing her to deposit her perfect self over my face. I reached up to stroke Asami's silky smooth, heavenly thighs, trace patters along her stomach and ribs, and tweak and tease her nipples with my finger tips. Asami threw her head back and let out a long moan. I couldn't wait anymore, I had to taste her.

I delved my tongue into her waiting core, searching and seeking, tasting, thrusting with ardor. Soon Asami began to steadily grind down, seeking more friction and pleasure from my wiggling appendage. She moaned ands gasped and ground harder when I would hit the perfect spot within her.

I soon moved on to her clit and replaced my tongue with my fingers. Asami cried out at the fullness but only bucked harder against me. She leaned backward and began to stroke my slit with her long, dexterous fingers. I moaned my approval, sending vibrations to Asami's clit, making her buck erratically and penetrate me. We both cried out at the contact. We have moved beyond carnal lust and onto something deeper.

I could analyze that later, but for now...

I drew Asami's clit into my mouth and sucked and swirled in time with my thrusting fingers, curling slightly every time I withdrew to hit that spongy spot that guaranteed Asami's undoing. I reached up with my free hand and began to knead and pinch Asami's nipples. She mewled and hummed her happiness at the stimulation. Her walls began to pulse and tighten, extra wetness spilling around my fingers. I licked greedily at the silky dew and returned my attentions to her swollen, needy clit. Asami continued to stroke and thrust inside me, causing me to momentarily lose my focus. I wanted to make Asami come undone, but I was steadily approaching my own peak. I moaned at a particularly deep thrust and Asami swore, bucking against my teeth and grinding down harder on my hand.

This was a losing battle, one I would be proud to surrender and accept defeat, yet I wanted to fall over the edge with Asami in tow. I redoubled my efforts, thrusting deeper, sucking harder, swirling faster. Asami's rhythm faltered and I felt her core explode, releasing all of the tension inside.

Asami screamed, head thrown back and beautiful, calling my name out to the ceiling. Her cries alternated between my name and "oh spirits yes!" She continued to fondle my clit while riding out her orgasm and I began to suck on her clit again, determined to send her into another tailspin.

Asami swore loudly again and thrust into me deeper and harder than she had before, crying, begging. I met each of her thrusts greedily, wanting to spill over with her this time.

"Oh, oh yes, Korra, oh yes, please. Please come for me baby, please, ah, ah, ahhh, I LOVE YOOOOOUUU!" Asami shouted out, her hips canting, head thrown back again, fingers blazing a hot, slick trail on my womanhood.

I came instantly and saw stars, panting and gulping down Asami's release, wondering if I really heard what I think I did. The thought sent me crashing right into another orgasms, and yet another after that, with Asami writhing on top of me, crying out in bliss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but hopefully it tides ya'll over for a bit while I work on silly date scenarios.
> 
> Thanks for the love all.
> 
> Cheers.

If I could have chosen a more inopportune time to shout out "I love you," I'm uncertain that one exists.

If I could have chosen when I would actually say those 3 little words and be unworried by the consequences, it wouldn't have been for some months, after several dates. Or it would have been after Korra had confessed herself.

It would not have been in the middle of sex, during a mind-blowing orgasm.

That had a place in the future.

But now??

Fuck.

As it was, I may as well have shown up naked to a board meeting, wearing glasses and not had a presentation prepared. Because somehow, even that, I could recover from.

This, not so much.

I can't take those words back.

I mean, I could, but I'd be lying.

3 days!

Again, the comparison to Romeo and Juliet is glaringly obvious, and at this point I can understand why the play ended with so much death. They probably were so embarrassed by the fact that they blurted out "I love you" after such little time together.

Beating myself up though is surely not the answer.

I felt Korra buck and writhe beneath me as she succumbed to her own orgasm (orgasms, I hope).

Out of breath and deliciously sore, I sneaked a peak at Korra, only to be met by shining eyes and a goofy, lopsided grin.

I slithered my way back down her body, enjoying the way her skin moved and muscles flexed, the way her stomach rose and fell with each panting breath she took. Korra was really a great beauty, a mess of contradictions: strong and delicate, hard and soft, sculpted and curvaceous.

My hair cascaded over the right side of my neck, curtaining us off from the light peaking in through the slats in my blinds.

"Listen, Korra..."

"'Sams..."

I reached up and tapped her mouth with my finger, making a shushing sound. She responded by kissing the digit lightly and rolling us over.

"Don't take it back 'Sami. I love you too. And it's scary and overwhelming. But it's beautiful and I'd change nothing about it."

Korra's eyes were certain, full of love and hope and I lost myself to their draw. I smiled up at her and she returned it, taking my breath away with that silly grin of hers.

I reached up and tangled my hand in her hair, drawing her down to kiss her gently, sweetly.

It never evolved beyond tender and caring, soft and slow. It didn't need to. Everything we wanted to say, everything we wanted to share, everything we were feeling, was said with that simple kiss.

Korra drew back slowly, eyes full of mischief.

"Now about that date..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to leave a brief note at the end here.
> 
> While I was writing this chapter and the last, I was reminded of a brilliant short I had read by RaeDMagdon a while back.
> 
> Check it out here
> 
> [ **accidentally in love**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988592)by [**RaeDMagdon**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon)  
>  When I first started visiting the archive about a year and a half ago, it was because I fell down a Pinterest hole and into a story called The Definition of Bravery.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd never considered myself a fanfic person until then. RaeDMagdon is brilliant.
> 
>  
> 
> They say imitation is the most sincere form of flattery. I hope that if Rae ever does stumble upon my work, she sees it that way rather than me trying to rip her off.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, since I live in the U.S. and it's the 4th, there are children (read monsters) setting off fireworks and I must rescue my dog.
> 
>  
> 
> Cheers,  
> Dani


	9. Chapter 9

"And that's how I got shot in the ass by Asami Sato." I ended my story, taking in the bewildered look on Kuvira's face. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she let out an undignified scoff.

"Paintballing."

"Yes."

"You took Asami Sato, the owner and CEO of a Fortune 500 company PAINTBALLING!?"

I gave a sheepish shrug and continued to remove my pads. Kuvira and I had just endured a rather grueling practice I couldn't wait to get home and take an ice bath.

"What's your point V?"

"A. Stop calling me that, and B. Holy shit! Shouldn't you be taking Asami to the Louvre or something?"

"Because she's rich she can't have fun?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

Kuivra scoffed again and continued to look aghast. "SUYIN NEVER WOULD HAVE WENT PAINTBALLING! And Bataar never would have had the guts to ask."

"Look, just because Suyin founded a town and is rich in her own right doesn't mean your adopted parents don't know how to have fun. They work together to put on dance performances, right?"

Kuvira sputtered. "Well...well, y-yeah, I guess. Yes. But still! They're far too classy for something so common."

I gave Kuvira pointed look.

"By the way, thanks for telling me you and Opal know Asami Fucking Sato and she was going to be at Bolin's rager last weekend. I made a total ass of myself!"

"Obviously she liked it," Kuvira began. "Also, I don't really know Asami. We haven't spoken since like 4th grade. And Opal and I don't really talk much, how was I supposed to know?"  
"I know why you and Opal don't talk, but why don't you talk to Asami?"

"I stole her Yoo-Hoo when we were kids..." Kuvira mumbled, eyes downcast.

"Wait, you don't talk to because you stole her Yoo-Hoo?" I couldn't help but laugh. That was childish reason, even if they were children at the time.

"Not exactly. I broke Asami's hand." Kuvira grimaced. "On my face." Then she winced. "When she broke my nose."

I doubled over in laughter, practically roaring when I finally managed to spit out a broken WHAT!?

"She screamed something like 'bitch's gonna get got!' and punched me in the face. She broke my nose and and her hand. Hiroshi pulled her from Ba Sing Se Academy and sent her Republic City's Private Academy for Learned Ladies. Yes, it's really pronounced learn-ed."

"I knew you had a hard head, but damn V! Oh my god, my girlfriend is a badass!"

"She's been taking private martial arts lessons since she was 6. You know that, right?"

I clapped Kuvira on the shoulder and smiled at her fondly. 

We had a rocky start initially. Kuvira came in from Zaofu like she had something to prove. She had been a dancer for many years and her balance and core strength were incredible. She continually tried to knock me on my ass but I preferred to spend my spare time studying martial arts. Baguazhang is particularly useful for evasion and Tai Chi is great for fluidity. Kuvira didn't stand a chance, but that didn't stop her. Eventually, we got drunk, took a couple swings, earned a few black eyes, and bonded over our mutual hatred of the Wolfbats and love of fine spirits. Kuvira even started to volunteer with me at the at risk youth center when she wasn't choreographing plays or teaching dance classes.

And because we put our differences aside, Kuvira is now ranked as one of the best hockey players in the world, second only to me.

I opened my mouth to speak when my cellphone began to trill. It was late Tuesday evening and I couldn't imagine who'd be calling unless I had to cover a shift at the local hospital. I didn't look at the caller ID and instead jabbed the answer button in haste, holding the phone up to my ear while I tried to pull on a regular t-shirt.

"This is Korra?"

"Ooh, you sound so serious, Miss Verglas."

"Asami," I smiled.

"The one and only. I was wondering if you were free for dinner and a movie tonight?"

I looked to Kuvira who was smirking and shaking her head, waving a quick goodbye as she flung her gear bag over her shoulder.

"Look, 'Sams, I just finished practice and I could really use--"

"Oh, I've got that covered. Just say yes."

I finished gathering my things and proceeded out of the locker room to be met by Asami, leaning against the wall and pretending to examine her nails.

I walked around to meet her eyes and greeted her with a warm kiss. "Alright, Miss Sato, lead the way."

20 minutes later, we were outside of what can only be called a mansion. Asami's house was beautiful. And huge.

Her drive was half a mile long with a circular area around a fountain for parking or pickups/dropoffs. Her door was covered by an arched overhang held up with smooth pillars of white stone. Her massive front doors were made of oak, carved with intricate designs and inlayed with cast iron details. The front was covered in large windows and I could see balconies extending from upper levels. I knew Asami was rich but I guess I had never realized how rich until now.

We entered her house into a beautiful marble foyer where a raindrop chandelier reflected the light in a rainbow of fractals. It took me a moment but I realized the small glass droplets weren't round, but in fact, cut to resemble tiny gears. Asami followed my gaze and allowed a soft smirk to graze her her lips.

"It's cool, isn't it? I changed a few things when I...umm...inherited the house. But, we'll have an official tour later. Come on."

She grabbed my hand and led me further into the house toward a double staircase. We wrapped around and headed down a short hallway only to climb another set of stairs and enter a doorway that let to a vast bedroom. Asami threw open the French doors that led to what I presumed to be a balcony but was instead greeted by a small sitting area and access to an infinity pool that faced a breathtaking view of the mountains surrounding Republic City.

I let out a small gasp and Asami turned to face me, a shy smile on her lips.

"I know it's not an ice bath, but I try to keep the temperature around 85 degrees. It should feel nice and help to soothe your muscles. And afterward, I have a really great waterfall shower head that should work out any tenseness you have left. If not, then I'll give you a massage during the movie."

I took a step forward and gathered Asami in my arms. This woman, this shy, beautiful, brilliant woman, was my girlfriend. I was so lucky and so happy. I gave her a sweet kiss and pulled away slightly.

Asami met my eyes and playfully tugged at the tie on my sweatpants. "Last one in is a rotten egg?" She asked innocently, before she pantsed me and ran to the open French doors, pulling of her own shirt and giggling while I moved to catch her and fell over in a heap.

What a crazy, wonderful week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody catch my Life is Strange: Before the Storm reference?
> 
> I know the smut is fun to read, and it's fun to write, don't get me wrong. But these two noobs don't really know each other yet and I want to kind of focus on some silly dates that happen around sexy time. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, drop me a comment and I'll answer you! And again, if you're feeling cheekier, you're always welcome to email me @ danielleitloudernow@gmail.com
> 
> Cheers,  
> Dani


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna get real for a second. Let's delve into the world of getting to know one another, shall we?
> 
> Also, sorry, light angst.
> 
> Drop me a comment guys, I love hearing from you.
> 
> Cheers!

"Wait, you've never seen Jurassic Park?" Korra looked up from my lap incredulously. The disbelief on her face was kind of cute, actually.

We had swam and I learned you never challenge Korra to ANY type of competition involving water.

I'm a Sato and super competitive, but I suppose you don't earn a nickname like "The Avatar" without being badass in your own right.

Korra caught a quick shower and I had heard how awesome my shower was for the next ten minutes while I threw together ham fried rice.

Now we're on a couch in my entrainment room, Korra sprawled out like she owns the place, head in my lap scrolling through Netflix while I stretched out in the reclined position, carding my hands through her hair. I had even had Naga brought to the mansion and she was panting happily on her own couch.

My father would have greatly disapproved.

My father would have disapproved of a great many things in my life as of late.

I never understood why we had needed an entertainment room. Actually, I had never understood why we needed half the rooms we had.

It seemed such a waste and after mom passed, everything felt so cold and empty. Then dad went and got himself arrested and the house started to feel more like a mausoleum than a home.

I had debated selling the mansion on more than one occasion. It was filled with bad memories and I was far too busy to entertain.

Though with Korra now in my life, the possibility of making new memories set butterflies loose in my stomach.

"'Sami?"

I had been caught in the middle of my daydreams and forgotten Korra had asked a question. I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

"Oh...umm, no. I haven't?"

Korra's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What? Growing up tv wasn't a huge thing, and after... after..."

Korra looked at me curiously.

Was now really the time to unload my sordid history on Korra? We're not even a week into our relationship and if anything was guaranteed to scare her off it was the Sato family affairs.

"Look, I just never had time, ok? And it's more rare now, so I just don't spend my time watching tv."

Now Korra looked downright offended.

"You're telling me you've got this awesome setup," she gestured around, waving her hand about wildly, "and you don't take advantage of it??"

"Kor, look. When I was a kid, we'd have movie nights. It was a big time affair. We'd build blanket forts and fill them with pillows and my mom would make all these special snacks and my dad would take the whole evening off. And then my mom died. And dad... wasn't the same." Korra started to say something but I held my hand up. "He retreated into his work and I rarely saw him. So one day I asked him for a movie night." I stopped to take a breath before I could begin to cry. "And he built me this. So, I let the dreams of a child go and began to fill my life with engineering. Something, anything to get my dad to pay attention to me. Because I didn't want to lose the only parent I had."

Korra's eyes filled with sadness and she reached up to cup my cheek.

"So no," I sniffed loudly, "I don't really watch movies. Or tv. Just when I have time to miss my parents." I reached up and held the hand that cupped my face, nuzzling into the warmth.

Korra took a breath and gave me a small smile.

"How old were you, 'Sami? When you lost your mom?"

I felt the tears leak from my eyes. One fell onto Korra's shirt.

"I was 6. I miss her every day."

"Well," Korra spoke quietly, carefully, "I'm here. Anytime. In whatever capacity."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and beamed down at Korra.

"Now," she started again, "it's time to pop your Jurassic cherry!"

I laughed and leaned down, planting a soft kiss to Korra's forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Yep.

I can definitely see making new memories with Korra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm a roll momentarily.
> 
> I feel kind of bad, I'm sort of postponing updating STEMinism because I need to work on some filler. I also haven't written Pricefield for a bit, even though I have some great prompts and ideas to work with.
> 
> But Jello, Jello is writing itself man! I'm so happy it's working out this way because I have some really great things planned for the future. And the way this is going, maybe it'll wrap itself up in a neat little bow here soon.
> 
> I appreciate all the comments. I really do read every single one and I reply as often as I can.
> 
> So again, thank you.
> 
> And cheers.
> 
> Enjoy this random chapter.

"So..." Korra looked up at me expectantly. "What'dya think?"

"I have questions."

Korra gave a small snort and gestured for me to continue.

"Well, let's see...you know when they're climbing down the wall and Alan is so determined to get Lex to grab the wire?"

Korra nodded and made a noise of confirmation.

"Why didn't Alan just, you know, go the other way and climb onto the support? I mean, why risk getting crushed by a car to get a wire that's directly in the path of said car instead of moving to an area of safety and then getting the wire?"

"Hmm...I guess I never noticed. Okay, what else? I know you. That big brain of yours probably has more to say."

"Well, the same goes for the tree. Why in the hell would Alan and Tim try to race a falling car down a tree? Scientifically speaking, that's dumb. Gravity has a greater pull on car on Earth, so...again, they could have just moved AROUND the tree instead of racing down it."

"..."

"Throwing a stick at an electric fence?"

"Yeah, I suppose since wood doesn't--"

"Being so cocky as to have the genome transcribed into the ceiling? I mean if Nedry were smart, he wouldn't of had to try to steal the embryos at all!"

"Wait, genome on the ceiling? What are you talking about 'Sams?"

"That hole scene in the control room, where they're climbing up the ladder. If you look, you can see CTGA in various combinations show up on the raptor from light shining through the ceiling! Hammond is a cocky fuck. And Nedry is an idiot."

"I guess I never noticed before."

"Also, while we're at it, can't we just take the genome of the DNA we have and amplify it by PCR? DId we really have to fill in gaps in the genome with frog DNA? Better yet, not research said frogs first?"

"Wait, PCR?"

"Polymerase cha--"

"Polymerase Chain Reaction. Yes, I know what it is. But that wouldn't be helpful."

"Why wouldn't that be helpful?"

"That's not really how PCR works. I mean, yeah, sure. It unzips the chains and throws a few more nucleotides at it to give us more to work with and detect certain DNA strains. But it doesn't really fill anything in. We use that to detect things like a C Diff Toxin Gene. Not to create a new one."

I was absolutely stunned. Korra had effectively made me speechless. I gaped at her, flabbergasted, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

"How...how do you?" I tried to start and Korra gave me a sheepish grin.

"Well, let's just say hockey isn't my first love."

It clicked. Korra never really had any issue keeping up with most scientific things that came out of my mouth. In fact, she often expanded on and asked brilliant questions when given the chance. Newton's Laws. The heat capacity of water. And now PCR and DNA sequencing?

I gave her a pointed look as if to say explain, now.

Korra's face burned bright red as she gave a sheepish shrug.

"Oh no, you don't get to pretend like you didn't just school me about PCR testing. Explain."

Now Korra was actively trying not to look at me.

"Well...hockey, hockey got me a, a scholarship, and well, umm...."

It all clicked.

Duh!

Of course Korra was waaaaay more than just some jock who was good at sports. She's been proving it for days now! I was just to astonished by her to really notice.

"So what did you go to school for Kor?"

"Lots of things. My scholarship paid my way through my first Bachelor's degree and now I just study as a hobby, really." Korra suddenly got really shy again.

This getting to know people thing is hard when they seem to be embarrassed by their accomplishments.

"Lots of things like what?"

"My first degree was Medical Laboratory Science. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life and I was sure that hockey would not pay the bills for the rest of my life. I needed something solid to fall back on. It's a growing field with lots of possibilities and in desperate need of help."

"But you said that was your first degree. How many do you have?"

"Umm...five?"

I think my eyes just popped out of my head. If they could open any wider I'd look like an extra from a Tim Burton film.

"FIVE?!?"

Korra began to look sheepish again as she ducked her head.

"Yeah."

"Wha-what are they all in?" I began to sputter. Asami Sato does not sputter.

"The first was MLS, like I said. I got an associate's degree in forensics because I was really only a few credits off from that. Then an associate's in psychology because human behavior is astounding. I have a bachelor's in computer science and another bachelor's in anthropology. I am actually working on candidacy for a doctorate right now." Korra ticked the degrees off on each finger, looking at the ceiling in thought. "I debated going for a master's degree in mechanical engineering, but it's a bit away from what I'm working on now and, well...it seemed superfluous." Korra's cheeks tinted pink again.

I laughed.

Wow. I had really found someone truly amazing.

"I have so many questions! I don't even know where to start!"

"Fire away 'Sams. I'm ready, I think."

"You know you're amazing, right?"

"Because I'm the world's first professional female hockey player?" Korra asked with a sheepish grin.

I laughed again. This woman. "No! Because you're so damn smart! And humble! Do you know how rare that is?"

"We can't all be Asami Sato, now can we?"

I gasped in mock offense, smacking Korra's shoulder. She giggled and rubbed her arm, exaggerating her pain.

"Okay, okay, I deserved that."  
"Hey, I try to be humble, alright? Being famous makes that hard. You should know."

Korra winced. "Ah, yeah. You're right. Okay, moving on!"

"Do you work? I mean, I know how much I pay you..."

"That's a really good question. I work per diem at Republic City University Medical Center. Obviously I don't have to, but I chose to. I'm there if an emergency comes up or someone needs a shift covered or the schedule is short."

"Okay. What about your apartment."

Korra really blushed now.

"Well, umm...you see, I kind of...own the building?" Korra's statement tapered off into a whispered question. I almost had to ask her to repeat herself.

"You own, you own the building?"

"Yeah. I own the building. Everyone that lives there have fallen on hard times. I don't make anyone pay rent. I cover all the expenses, including internet. If they want extras like Netflix or cable, that's on them. But most people are happy to just have somewhere to live. A few hospital employees live there, paying off their school loans with the money they save by not paying rent. My friend Bolin and his brother Mako. They really have had a rough time until recently. My family friend Jinora's boyfriend Kai, who was arrested as a petty thief in the Earth Kingdom and councilman Tenzin stepped in to train him as an Air Nomad. I give people the opportunity to get back on their feet. I only ask that they pay it forward."

"What made you decide to do that?"

"Honestly? When I sat down in contract negotiations for the Fire Ferrets I had no idea how I would ever spend so much money. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. Wealth means literally nothing. So I thought about how I could use that money for good. I had even tried to negotiate that a small stipend be allotted to me and the rest be donated to those in need. My agent didn't go for that. My agent was shortly fired after that because they really, really liked that money and kept saying I demanded more." Korra paused, anger flitting across her eyes. "When I got my first check I nearly fainted. There were soooo many zeros! It was ridiculous. I was wandering around downtown thinking that I had way more handed to me in life than I ever deserved when I came across an empty building for sale. It was a nice enough building. It needed some small renovations and some things added. But I knew it was perfect." 

Korra's eyes began to light up as she spoke more animatedly. I could feel the excitement pouring off of her in waves. Her passion was infectious.

"What did you do then?"

"I called the number," she stated simply. "I paid for the building in cash and hired a contractor who seemed a little down on their luck. They way underbid the project and looking at their portfolio I knew they didn't cut corners. That's how I met Mako and Bolin. They worked hard, rarely complained, and stayed way past when most other people went home. Mako and I tried to date once, gag. Bolin and I became fast friends. They gave me input on how the apartments should be designed and decorated, along with the best appliances. I was going to buy from Varrick Global because I"m familiar with them, but they told me Future Industries was better."

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"I live in the same apartments as my tenants with one exception: I have access to the roof. It's really all I need in the world."  
I glanced around at the vast expanse that was my entertainment room. It felt like even more of a waste now. I began to feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Here was Korra, this amazing selfless person.

And then there was me.

All alone.

In a huge, empty mansion.

"But!" Korra blurted out quickly, "your house is amazing, 'Sams. And do you know how many machines in the lab have your name on them? Nay, the hospital? You make people's lives better every day!"

I still couldn't quite meet Korra's eye. She grabbed my chin and turned me to face her.

"I know it feels like I'm calling out how you live. 'Sami, I'm not. I don't know how to live with wealth and that's okay. I use it to go to school and help others. You use yours to help others. I went to school initially on a scholarship donated anonymously from the Sato Corporation. I'm really not so naive as to believe you weren't behind that. You gave me the opportunity of a lifetime." She gave me a small kiss and rested her forehead against mine. "I'm just paying it forward."

I locked eyes with Korra. Her beautiful blue irises reflected the soft light in the room. It seemed so surreal to me that this person could even exist.

I gave her a quick kiss and pulled her closer to me, breathing in the calming crisp and earthy scent that lingered on her neck.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I whispered against her skin.

Korra pulled back to meet my gaze and began to say something when she was interrupted by the most obnoxiously loud and disgustingly long fart I had ever heard.

Korra looked down as her cheeks began to blaze.

"Oh please, no. Not now!"

We both turned our heads to the other couch, seeing a sheepish looking Naga, eyes frozen in puppy dog mode and a nervously wagging tail.

Korra turned back to made and grimaced in apology.

"We should go. Before we die," she said, untangling herself from me.

Just then the unholiest of smells hit me and my eyes began to burn. I swear, my nose hairs were going to singe off.

"Oh my god!" I cried, hand flying to cover my nose. Korra looked ready to die from embarrassment.

"Too late," she whispered, a bit of disdain coloring her voice.

"That is bad! Holy shit! I can taste it! What did feed Naga??"

Naga, hearing her name, jumped down from the couch and bounded over, jumping on top of us and letting rip another nuclear grade gas explosion. Korra groaned and Naga let out a small, confused whine.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, Korra joining soon after. Naga began to bark and jump up and down, running around the couch and letting out more of her mustard gas.

"Date number two? Would you call that a success?" I asked Korra, still giggling slightly.

"You mean my dog's obnoxious ass didn't ruin my chances of a relationship with you? Bring on date number three!" Korra fist-pumped the air and gathered me from the couch, running out of the entertainment room and up the stairs to my bedroom, Naga hot on her heels.

I yelped and laughed and giggled and screamed, enjoying every minute possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS-These are all questions I have asked myself while watching Jurassic Park. Because, why?
> 
> Also, nothing ruins the moment quite like dog farts.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is more silly than anything.
> 
> Sorry for the slow update all. My life got a little crazy and I had to abruptly move to a new town for a job. I still have school, and I have a huge test I need to study for in order to really be cool in my chosen career field.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and again, I will always read and reply to comments as I have time!
> 
> Cheers!

Asami and I were having a moment. A very real, very intimate moment.

I was about to tell Asami just how amazing I was when it came to my sexual prowess when Naga let loose the most acrid, vile smelling fart this side of the United Republic.

I'm telling you, if a Naga fart could be bottled and used in warfare, the war would be over in a matter of days or minutes, not years. That could singe the hairs of your nose and cause your eyes to water right out of your skull. The only thing worse were perhaps the bombs that followed the stink. You know that scene in Jurassic Park when Malcolm is standing next to a giant brown pyramid? And that iconic line?

Yeah. That really is one big pile of shit.

But Asami just took it in stride, laughing through my mortification and adding commentary to Naga's ill timed gas expulsion.

Damn dog.

I gathered Asami quickly and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Naga followed right behind, barking playfully each time Asami squealed.

We arrived at the door to Asami's bedroom and I placed her gingerly back on her feet. Her grin was about a mile wide and her face was flushed from laughter.

I reached up and began to rub the back of my neck. I don't know why I became suddenly shy. I was very aware of mine and Naga's intrusion into Asami's home and life, regardless of the fact that we had been invited.

Asami reached up to tug on a strand of my hair and I dropped my hand down as I looked up at her. She still wore a smile, this one softer yet somehow brighter than before, her eyes warm and open and full of hope and love. I gave her a small smile back as I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

Then Asami did the most amazing thing.

She reached around to the back of my neck and pulled me forward into her, molding our lips together into a sweet and tender kiss. Soft and slow, leisurely, like we had all the time in the world. At that moment, maybe we did. The kissed stretched on for what felt like hours, our lips sliding smoothly against each other. The world held its breath. Nothing existed outside of Asami and me.

That's not entirely true though, is it?  
Because Naga became petulant at the thought of being forgotten and chose that moment to come darting down the hall and full speed and crash into us.

Asami and I became a tangle of limbs and hair, curses and surprised shouts. Naga tumbled over us and landed upside down, her head on top of us, her back halfway up the wall, and her hind legs dangling down in front of her face. Naga's tongue lolled out of her mouth and her tail thumped Asami and me as Naga seemed to become more and more proud of her achievement.

"How old is Naga Korra?" Asami posed the question as she was meet with a rather eager tail swipe to the face. She sputtered, attempting in vain to expel the hair from her mouth.

"Well, Naga is honestly almost 23."

Asami's eyes bulged.

"Twenty-twenty three!?" She shouted. This would be fun to explain.

"Yeah. I'm 27, I found her when I was 3 and she was just a pup, so she is about 23."

Asami looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Wha-what kind of dog, dog is she?"

"Polar bear dog," I responded quietly, nearly a whisper.

Asami sat bolt upright, bouncing her head off of mine in the process. Her hand quickly shot up to rub the pain away from her forehead but remained there, pressing against her brow as she processed the thought with her eyes closed.

She moved her hand down and began pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"I know I'm going to regret this," she started, "but how in the hell did you find and raise a POLAR BEAR DOG!!?"

I felt a slow smile spread across my face.

"In the South," I began, taking a deep breath to collect my thoughts, "in the South we begin traditions and lessons early. I was supposed to be helping my father check traps to see if we'd caught anything for food or fur or both. But I was four. I was a very precocious child and tended to want to learn anything and everything. That day, however, I wanted nothing to do with anything. When my father wasn't paying attention, I sneaked away over a ridge to watch the snow blow over the ice and the ocean. When I was in any sort of particularly foul mood, the water helped to calm me. It still does. I feel connected to it in some way, like the element and I have a relationship." 

Asami gave me a curious glance at this confession. 

"Hey, you have your machines, and I have water. I can't explain it, but don't you feel better when you're tinkering on something?" 

Asami only nodded, a small smirk gracing her lips. 

"Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, I had spotted a strange shape the snow had taken on. All the snow around it was moving, but this particular patch was lumpy, misshapen, and didn't move at all. It's a misconception that everything is ice in the South. During new snowfall and for a few days after, everything is soft and moves easily. It had only snowed the day before."

Asami crawled out from under Naga and me and sat cross-legged in the hallway, hanging from every word. Every once in a while she would cast an appraising glance at Naga.

"I was intrigued as to why this snow didn't behave like the rest of it, why it only seemed to be growing in size, but only on one side. I couldn't fathom. I began to make my way down the ridge, running as fast as my pudgy little legs would carry me, but I tripped and fell because I heard something. I heard a whimper. Surely that wasn't correct. I waited, on my knees in the snow, until I heard it again. It was coming from the snow lump! So I scrambled slash crawled over as fast as I could to this lump of snow. That wasn't a lump of snow at all, but a Naga, buried in the snow."

Asami looked slightly more confused that enlightened.

"Polar bear dogs will burrow under the snow for warmth. Moms don't leave their pups alone for long, and they're never far away. It was likely that Naga's mom had been picked off by a nearby tribe as most people fear polar bear dogs. Naga was probably just buried in the snow, waiting for her mother to return. Anyway, I brushed the snow away from this little pup, who was actually as big as me, the best I could, but Naga was covered in ice: her fur, her pads, her tail; everything was frozen. Her eyes weren't even open. She let out the saddest whimper when she felt me pick her up. I carried her back up the ridge and to my father. My father was...less than happy. He was concerned when he'd discovered I'd disappeared, and downright terrified when I came back with a polar bear dog, probably one of the most dangerous predators in the South. But when he saw the condition of the poor pup and realized I'd be too stubborn to leave her to the elements, he relented and we became the proud owners of a polar bear dog." I began fondly scratching Naga behind the ears. "I was the first thing she ever saw, wasn't I girl?" I asked, giving her cheeks a playful tug.

Asami continued to sit quietly, her mouth agape, staring between the two of us.

"You have got to be the most compassionate person I know, Korra Verglas," she finally said.

I had heard that many times before, but coming from Asami, it felt like a dream come true.

"Well," she said, standing up gracefully from her sitting position, "shall we hit the hay for the night?"

Asami offered me her hand and I gladly accepted it. She pulled me quickly from the floor and surprised me with her strength. I gave a lopsided grin and pecked her on the cheek.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'd like that."

And cue Naga ripping ass again.

Groan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!
> 
> Okay!
> 
> Let's try this again.
> 
> Yes, I posted this chapter last week.
> 
> Then I read it. And I hated it.
> 
> I can do so much better than I did the first time, so I took it down and revamped it. This is the revamped version.
> 
> However, I had been rewriting and editing last night before bed and kept falling asleep. I meant to save the chapter as a draft and didn't. I posted it instead.
> 
> Go me.
> 
> BUT!
> 
> Here it is. I'm not taking it down again!
> 
> Artwork by pixlbender! You should go check them out on tumbler http://pixlbender.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, I like comments and I love to reply, so let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I'm going to be going on hiatus for a just a little bit. I have a HUUUUUGE life event coming up and I really need to focus on it. I'll be back around say the 15th.
> 
> Cheers.

 

I felt an uncharacteristic shot of nerves race through my system, jolting me into the reality of inviting Korra to stay the night.

Korra and I had officially been dating for all of five days now. It had been 5 days since I blurted out "I love you" like an idiot while Korra fucked my brains out.

We had hung out with each other, but we hadn't actually spent the night with one another since.

It was Friday and I had picked up Korra from practice earlier. We had enjoyed a wonderful evening together, toxic dog farts aside.

But now...

I felt strangely vulnerable.

It's the weekend. What if Korra would rather be at a party? What if she was only staying just to be nice?

There was a large part of me that wanted to claim I had papers to look and disappear into my office so I could sleep on the couch.

A more timid side of me was giddy with the possibilities of what the night held, what secrets Korra and I could share, how we could share them.

However, the part of me that ultimately won out caused me to turn away shyly while I changed into my night clothes. I could swear I caught a tiny smile curve Korra's lips before she was out of my line of sight.

I let go of my tense breath in a soft sigh. I hadn't realized I'd been holding it until my lungs burned with relief.

I slipped my thighs from my slacks, enjoying the chill air that caressed with the promise of freedom. I slowly undid the buttons on my shirt, allowing the soft material to slide from my shoulders. My bra quickly followed and I let loose a content sigh at having finally escaped its confinement.

I was so caught up in the small moment of comfort I didn't hear Korra pad up behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and planted several tender, reverent kisses to my neck and shoulders. Grasping my hair, she moved it out of the path of her mouth, causing it to tickle softly along my neck. My skin erupted in goosebumps and my breath hitched as Korra continued to place careful kisses along my sensitive flesh.

Each kiss caused warmth to blossom in my chest. I felt that any moment my heart could burst from sheer happiness.

Korra began to run her fingertips up and down my sides, tracing patterns that caused more goosebumps to crowd my skin, even as heat danced along with her fingers.

I shivered and let out a small whimper as Korra planted a particularly pleasant kiss behind my ear. The effect was immediately devastating, my knees growing weak and forcing me to lean back into Korra's strong embrace.

I could feel Korra's silent chuckle as she ran her fingertips along my arms, eliciting another shiver when they came to rest on my hips and spin lazy circles over the tight skin atop my bones. Her voice was warm with a smile when she whispered, "my, my! Asami... something has stimulated your arrector pili..." Those damn fingers kepts tracing random patterns all over my flushed figure. It took a fair amount of concentrations to attempt and answer.

"M-my wh-ha-hhuummmmm?" All capacity for speech and thought promptly flew out the window as Korra's hands moved again. One stroked its way up my stomach, ending its ascent once it reached my aching breast. Deft fingers rolled my nipple as a strong hand executed powerful massaging squeezes.

Korra's other hand immediately plunged into my panties, seeking out my hungry clit. She moaned at the discovery of how slick and ready I was, the obvious evidence of how much I wanted this, wanted her.

Korra began to swirl her finger slowly around my greedy pearl, letting out a hum of approval.

"I need these off," Korra growled, grasping my panties with both hands.

My body cried out at the loss of stimulation but the promise of no barriers between Korra's curious hands and my demanding flesh only served to stoke my desire.

"Spirits fuck yes. Please take them off!" I begged, whirling around in Korra's arms. I was pleasantly surprised to find a naked Korra, rippling sinew and golden flesh on display. Her eyes were dark with lust and need, navy bordering on black, the color of a stormy sea. Korra wasted no time in shucking my panties and even less after that crashing our lips together.

The kiss was solid and deep, full of longing and lust. It tasted raw and needy and was heavy with sheer desire. But it held the promise of something else as well: safety. I was free to give myself over to Korra completely and the idea was more freeing than terrifying.

I could only assume that yes, this truly is love; to fully surrender yourself to your lover with now  
hesitancy or fear, trusting them to catch you when you fall.

Korra placed her hands gingerly on my hips, her thumbs rubbing gently along their jut. I wrapped my arms around her neck, savoring the taste of her lips as they slid effortlessly against mine.

Her tongue swiped along my bottom lip, seeking permission that I gladly granted. Her tongue caressed softly along my own, gently exploring my mouth.

My hands tangled into her soft hair and I began to move us in the direction of the bed.

Korra twirled us around, lifted me up, and deposited me delicately on the bed. The display of strength only served to inflame my desire more.

Korra pulled back and stood over me briefly. I pouted and huffed in indignation, watching as Korra's eyes slowly raked up and down my body.

"You are so beautiful," she spoke with reverence, "I can't help but admire."

"You're not so bad yourself," I offered, biting my lip and studying Korra.

My view really was something. Korra's strong thighs were bulging from her slight squat. Her arms and shoulders rippled with hard muscle. Her pecs made her breasts perfectly perky and her abs formed dips and valleys across her stomach. She even had the plunging V that lead directly to her naked mons.

Korra was an actual living, breathing goddess and I was lucky enough to call her mine.

From the look on Korra's face, I could tell she was thinking the same about me.

Korra crawled slowly onto the bed, her muscles moving and bunching under her skin with all the grace and power of a lioness. She began to place warm, open mouthed kisses on my skin, ascending at an agonizingly slow, pleasurably torturous pace. When she reached the crease in my thigh, she ran her tongue languidly along it, following it up, trailing her tongue over my hip before anchoring her teeth into the taut flesh there. I'd surely have a bruise, but that was likely Korra's intent.

I bucked and hissed in pleasure, enjoying Korra's attentive affliction. She continued to place hot trails of kisses along my body until she finally reached my aching breasts.

Without ceremony, Korra pulled a nipple into her warm mouth while she firmly massaged the other breast; her fingers teasing that nipple to a stiff peak at the same time her tongue swirled around the other. I moaned at the sensation and Korra hummed in agreement.

The vibrations travelled straight to my center, translating into an abundance of wetness. I writhed underneath Korra's delicious weight, searching for friction and whimpering my frustration when none was to be had.

Korra gave an amused grin before connecting our lips. The kiss was gentle compared to the moment we were locked in, but it continued to grow in urgency. I tugged Korra's bottom lip between my teeth and watched it snap back into place upon being released. Korra gave a low groan as her eyes fluttered sensually. I could feel her need rising to match mine.

I ran the edge of my nails up the backs of Korra's arms and around to her shoulders, leaving light indentations in the hard, quivering muscle. I delighted in the goosebumps trailing after my nails, the shivers that raced though Korra's body.

Korra leaned down and pressed several kisses and nips along my neck and jaw, blasting warm air over my skin inflaming my desire even more.

She reached my ear and gave a longing whisper: "please," she gasped, "baby, please." She wanted me to ride her and I did not need to be told twice.

I wrapped my legs around Korra's hips and she rolled us over with ease. I lifted my hips and angled them forward to meet Korra's eagerly searching fingers. Her lips sealed around my nipple as her daring digits plunged deep into my cunt. I threw my head back and moaned loudly, grinding forward into Korra's hand.

"Yeeessssss," she hissed, her fingers gliding in and out of me with each easy thrust. Every time I rocked forward, Korra's pinky stroked her own demanding clit. My pleasure center dragged along her palm, extending both our pleasures.

I grasped Korra's breasts in my hands and pushed her down onto the bed. I squeezed, massaged, tweaked, and pulled while I ground down more insistently on Korra's hand. Her fingers clawed and grasped the sheets as she watched me ride her, sheer bliss etched on her features.

Korra looked up into my eyes, searching, pleading. My hand found it's way to her own vast wetness and plunged deep inside. Korra cried out and pulled me down into a messy kiss, our rocking becoming more urgent.

"Come with me, baby," I panted as my thrusts became more erratic.

Korra canted her hips a few more times at a brutal pace, slamming herself into me. She tilted her head and arched her back, clawing my shoulders. I leaned down and latched onto her neck with a firm bite as we both crashed over the edge, screaming our praises to one another.

I wish I could pause and live in this moment forever, wish I never had to let it pass.

"I love you," Korra confided. Her eyes were slightly downcast but still just as bright as ever.

I felt an answering smile creep over my face.

This woman.

I leaned into Korra and luxuriated in feeling of Korra's warm skin against my own. We came down from our shared high and exchanged languid kisses until we fell asleep in one another's arms, warm, safe, and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah!
> 
> I'm on tumblr now. I'm still too dumb to use it, but you're always welcome to message me there for requests  
> http://danielleitloudernow.tumbler.com/  
> Or, you know, email me too.
> 
> Or don't. It's your choice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra can't seem to keep her hands to herself when Asami tries to get some beauty rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so...
> 
> This is revamped, recycled, re... everything.
> 
> I wrote anal? That's new for me... But I hope it's okay, and it's not terribly explicit so...
> 
> But here you go.
> 
> Cheers.

I startled awake from an odd dream around two a.m. I couldn't immediately place my surroundings and my heart began to stutter in panic.

It was quiet and calm, the night leaving me to my jumbled thoughts. I was warm and comfortable and happy. I could hear Naga breathing steadily nearby. There was a delicious ache between my thighs and I felt a pleasant weight shift on my chest. A small puff of air ghosted over my collar bone and I came back to myself, an easy grin splitting my face.

Asami's hair fluttered with her every exhale, causing it to tickle and caress my skin. My skin exploded in goosebumps but flared hot at the sensation. My heart was pounding for an entirely different reason now.

I tried to take a deep breath and count to ten. I made it to about three before Asami shifted again and her fingers dragged along my overly sensitive flesh. I held my breath and willed my growing desire down. It might have worked, if Asami didn't absentmindedly start trailing her fingers along my ribs, still dozing contentedly.

Spirits, this was the sweetest torture.

Sadly, it didn't last. Asami's face creased before smoothing out again and she rolled away, burying her face into a pillow and making adorable sounds of content.

I immediately missed the warmth of Asami's creamy flesh pressed into my own. A pitiful whimper clawed its way from my throat and I chastised my own neediness.

I rolled over and snuggled into Asami, spooning her from behind. I pressed tiny kisses to the back of Asami's neck and shoulders, exhaling quiet laughter when she wiggled further into me, her happy noises slipping out more frequently now. Her hips rocked back into me, her supple backside grinding into my nakedness.

I groaned as the heat inside me grew.

If not for the soft snores and steady rise and fall of Asami's chest, I'd say she were torturing me on purpose.

I stroked my fingers along Asami's smooth skin and she let out little murmurs of pleasure between soft breaths.

I was only torturing myself.

With a heavy groan, I tore myself away from Asami and flung myself out of bed, padding to the bathroom.

I silently closed the door and stared at myself in the mirror, trying to convince myself i wasn't some sort of predator. I gripped the countertop so tight I'm surprised i didn't carve out fingerprints in the sleek granite.

I flicked the faucet on and ran the water as cold as possible, splashing copious amounts of the freezing liquid on my face. The icy sting did nothing to soothe my searing flesh.

I glimpsed myself in the mirror again between the gaps in my fingers. Though Asami and I had fallen asleep hours ago, I still looked well and truly fucked. My eyes swirled an inky blue, hazy with lust, my lips swollen, a fresh bruise on my neck.

My heart beat out a steady rhythm, calling, begging. 'Sami. 'Sami. 'Sami.

It continued to thud out its intentions while I worked to steady my breathing.

I met my eyes in the mirror and gave myself a pep talk. "Okay Korra," I whispered, taking a deep breath. "You're not a predator, you just have really hot girlfriend who is REALLY good at making you scream. Stop being such a horndog and go. to. bed." I nodded to myself and crept back into the bedroom.

I was met by the sight of Asami, stark naked, with the sheet tangled around one of her legs, barely covering any of her, the low light creating an ethereal glow to illuminate her moon pale skin. Her perky breasts peeked over the top of the sheet, her pink nipples hardening in the chill air. Her legs had fallen open and her beautiful pussy was open to the night, shimmering in the low light, dew dripping from her opening.

My mouth watered and I swallowed hard at the sight. My body ached to feel Asami's, my fingers itched to touch, my tongue longed to taste. I shook my head, trying to clear the lust clouding my brain.

Asami stirred slightly, her face scrunching and smoothing. Her body called out to mine in a way I had never experienced before. Sure, there was lust, yeah, but something underneath. My heart began to pound with the emotion of it, the sheer desire to bask in the company of the one I loved, feel her skin against mine, share her warmth, breathe her breath.

I needed Asami more than I needed air.

I approached the bed and gently stroked my fingers up Asami's thigh, hoping to satiate some need for touch. Asami's thigh jerked and she scrunched her nose, a loud puff of air exiting her mouth mimicking laughter.

I smiled to myself. Oops.

I ran my thumbs in circles along the tender flesh of Asami's inner thighs and up to the jut of her hips, stroking firm lines in the taut muscles of her abdomen. I began to plant several kisses along those gorgeously long legs.

I deigned to cover the entirety of Asami in tender kisses, even if it took me a thousand lifetimes to do so.

I worked my way slowly up Asami's belly, careful not to tickle or linger long enough to cause her to stir.  
I reached Asami's beautiful face and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before pressing my lips softly to hers. Asami gave a small hum in her sleep and tacitly kissed back. I chuckled at Asami's attempt to return the gesture and couldn't help the "I love you" that fell from my lips.

I swear she smiled.

I planted another soft kiss, this one returned sleepily, though with a little more firmness than before.  
I pulled back and watched as Asami blinked into wakefulness, the look on her face somewhere between adorable and sexy. I could feel a dopey grin spread over my lips.

"Mmmmm," the sound started low and turned into a tiny squeal as Asami stretched. "Do that again," she whispered, eyes still hooded from sleep but bright enough to ignite a flame inside me.

Who could deny such a request?

I leaned down and joined our lips again, allowing Asami to set the pace. The kiss started out lazy and slow, our lips sliding against one another at a leisurely pace.

I would be content to kiss Asami until the end of my days, given the option.

It would seem, however, that Asami was not content with "slow." Her lips began to press more urgently against mine, moving from sleepy into the realm of passionate. She reached up and tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling me as close to her as possible.

My skin sang where it met Asami's, the nerves tingling in anticipation.

It didn't take long before Asami climbed on top of me, rolling her hips into mine. We parted momentarily, each panting to catch our breath.

"Korra," my name broke on her lips like a whispered prayer.

I drank in Asami's beauty, memorizing her every feature in this moment. Her hair was disheveled, her lips swollen from our activities. Her eyes glinted dangerously, mischief mixing with hungry lust. Her lustrous skin was speckled with goosebumps, her pink tits tight with desire. A flush was racing over her vast expanse of creamy skin, fire erupting wherever our bodies touched.

Asami noticed me noticing her and her lips twitched with a confident smirk. She lowered her lashes and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

She leaned forward, splaying a slender hand across my chest before whispering in my ear.

"Are you up for a little midnight delight?" Her words were a sweet caress, causing a shiver to course through my body.

Any shred of resolve I had shattered. I smashed my lips into Asami's and began to run my hands over any bit of her perfect body I could reach. Asami ground into me harder and a moan escaped my captured lips, coaxing an answering moan from Asami. Her fingers tangled wildly in my hair again, tugging and scratching as she planted kisses along my throat, my neck, my jaw, sending goosebumps all the way down to my toes. I gasped when Asami nipped at my collar bone and shivered when she laved over it with her tongue.

"Korra, can we..." Asami stopped for just a moment and when I met her gaze, there was a brief flicker of uncertainty.

"Anything you want, baby."

The mischevious twinkle from early returned as Asami smirked, throwing me a quick wink before punishing my lips with a brutal kiss.

"Alright," she whispered, pulling away, the gleam shining like the stars in her forest green eyes.

Asami climbed off of me and began to kiss her way down my body, rotating on the bed as she went until finally, her glorious ass and Venus were positioned directly above me.

"I want to taste you," she hummed into my folds. "But I want to feel you too," she continued on like I was capable of conversing, like we were sitting on the couch, not each other's faces. Her warm breath ghosted over my overly sensitive womanhood and I released a groan, reaching to place kisses along Asami's inner thighs. She shuddered above me and dipped her head to flick her tongue along my slit.

I ran my tongue languidly along Asami's petaled lips. Her delicate taste spread across my tongue, sweet and light and incredibly addictive. I moaned from the simple, yet delicious nectar. I longed to sustain on Asami alone. She released a long, muffled mewl and bucked herself further against my mouth. I continued to lap at her luscious essence, burying my face deeper into her sex. Her scent was rich and think and made me think of warm days on the beach and road trips and... and....

I lost all capability of thought when I felt two fingers slide easily into my crevice. Asami filled me so beautifully I saw stars and redoubled my efforts, speeding up the strokes of my tongue. Asami's movements against and inside me became more urgent as I continued to lavish her with affection. I rocked in time with each of Asami's thrusts, dragging my tongue through her folds and gently flicking her button at the end of its ascent.

Asami's own tongue matched my movements and I was approaching that precipice fast. I wanted Asami to leap off the edge with me.

 

"Oh, spirits! Korra!" She cried, as I sealed my lips over her exquisite pearl. "Please," she gasped out, the words sending vibrations through my own pleasure center. I took two fingers and slid into her grasping entrance, curling and thrusting almost immediately.

Asami gave a grateful moan but whimpered when she kept having to chase her orgasm. I could feel her almost reach the top, her walls fluttering hungrily, but sliding back down almost as quickly.

"P-please," she managed between moans, "I need--I need more," she begged, before sucking my clit with abandon.

I was barely with it enough to either have a really great idea, or a really bad one.

I stretched my hand and massaged the tight muscle of Asami's back entrance with my pinky. She froze momentarily, but rocked back into my hand, a needy whimper reaching my ears. I slowly pushed my pinky in until I was fully seated inside Asami. She was so tight around me and her inner walls went wild.

The delectable shouts of pleasure that poured from Asami were all the encouragement I needed. I swirled my tongue in time with the tugging of my lips, relishing in Asami's writhing form until she gave one final thrust, her voice breaking as her release crashed over her. A rush of warmth hit my chin and I moaned, dipping down to catch a fresh flood of pleasure.

She continued her ministrations, giving one, two final pumps and tugs before I fisted the sheets underneath me, screaming my pleasure as I bucked frantically into those sensual lips and that wicked tongue.

Asami panted and moaned, her fingers working double time to pull out wave after wave of pleasure from my body. I thrust my tongue as deep into Asami as I could reach, enjoying the sensation of her fluttering walls grasping me in such a way. Asami rode out her high and loosened her grip, murmuring what sounded like "thank you" over and over again.

I placed tender kisses to her Venus, basking in her ravishing glory

Asami and I came down together, slowly, panting and covered in sweat. 

Asami sat up and turned to met my gaze, her eyes hungry.

"I hope you don't think you're finished," she teased.

"Oh honey," I said, pulling her down into particularly devastating kiss, "I'm just getting started."

"Good. Because I'm nowhere near ready to stop..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen King is quoted as saying "the road to hell is paved in adjectives."
> 
> I cannot agree more. Except in the case of alliteration because that is one of my favorite writing techniques.
> 
> Check meowt on Tumblr @DanielleItLouderNow
> 
> I'm still too old to know how it works...


End file.
